Agent 228: Shadow Runner
by QSA
Summary: A man saves Takao, but sacrifices himself. Wanting to repay him, Takao saves him, but will he be able to accept it? Join him on his journey to find himself and start his grand operation.
1. Chapter 1

/Booting up...

/Downloading files...

(Complete)

/Setting Up Ship parameters...

(Parameters Complete)

/Building mental Model: Shadow Runner...

(Complete)

Finished Booting up/

* * *

_'Ug! What happened?'_I thought groggily as I slowly began to wake up, although it felt more like I was slowly drifting to the surface of a barrel of molasses.

"BEEP...BEEP..."

_'Huh? What was that?'_

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

_'Am I in the Hospital or something?-Wait, Why would I be in the hospital? Where Am I?_

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

"Huh? He's waking up? Yes! It worked! HA!" I heard a female voice say as the sound of a computer keyboard reached me.

_'Did I have a close call with death or something? And Who is there?'_I thought as I suddenly felt a warm hand touch mine.

* * *

/(Ship Recognized...

...Name: Takao

Class: Heavy Cruiser

Displacement:13,460 tons

Armaments: 16 Torpedo tubes; 15 Photon cannons; 30 Missile tubes; Depth charges; Super-Gravitation cannon

Wave Armor: Yes-Strong

Ability to Dock with: Fully-Locked)/

* * *

_'WTF was that?' _I thought as my senses came around.

"BEEEEP...BEEP..."

"Yes! He's waking up! Ha!" I heard the girl say again as the clack of a keyboard reached my ears, springing my eyes open.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up from a bed that was clearly in some sort of Med-bay.

"First tell me if you remember your name." A girl in her late teens, with blue hair and eyes said, as she shut down a computer and monitor that were beeping.

"Yeah, I'm ..." -Blank -I can't remember it. Then my mind brings up SS-228, But not for this me... _'What the h*ll?'__"_I'm at a loss.."

"You're sitting in the med-bay on a abandoned Blue Steel base in the Philippines, I'm Takao by the way." She said as I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, "But first, tell me what you remember."

Suddenly it hit me, "I... died, didn't I?"

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and confirmed my nightmare, "Yes, you did... About three days ago I was cruising in the southern pacific when three Fog destroyers opened fire on me. As I defeated two of them, the third broke my Klein field. Then you came out of no-where and blocked the thainium torpedo that was meant to sink me, but by doing so, your ship became adrift and the Fog destroyer shot you one last time as I sunk her."

"Then What happened? I must have suffered serious wounds." I said as I listened grimly.

"You did." she continued, "Seeing as you saved me, I rescued you and steamed straight here to try to save you. But your wounds were worse than I thought and I had just enough time to copy your mind before you passed. Intent on saving you, as soon as I got here, I plugged your mind into a spare Fog Core after I deleted all of the original personality and logs from it. So there is only your mind and the old data in it."

"So...I'm Fog?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not exactly. First, your a male and all Fogs are female. Second, you were not made by whatever The Fog were, you were made here, free of the admiral code." Takao explained, "You're somewhere in between."

I nodded as she stood up.

"Now, pull up your ship specs. for me."

"What do you mean, I don't even know what I look like?" I asked as I stood up off the bed.

"Dummy," Takao said with a giggle before putting her finger to her temple, "quit focusing so hard, it's all in here."

Relaxing, I closed my eyes and summoned 'my' specifications.

* * *

/[Specifications:

Class: Exile Island-Breaker Class Submarine

displacement: 12,560 tons surfaced; 14,000 tons submerged

Arment: 8 torpedo tubes in bow; 8 torpedo tubes in stern; 1 gravitation cannon; 12 Photon cannons on turrets on sides; 12 Photon cannons on turrets on belly; 12 Photon cannons on top deck; 128 missile tubes mounted on stern

Wave Armor: Yes

Max depth: 1,500 m- Safe; 300,000m- Emergency: 400,000m- Crushing Depth

Top speed: 60 knots submerged, 80 knots surfaced, 105 knots in flight;

Propulsion: 6 steam powered jet pods mounted on sides; 3 raisable, squarrigged/ adjustable sailing masts; 1 steamball boiler for emergency only; 1 water cooled Thainium reactor steam plant; 1 Exile steam engine: with 2 starter engines

Torpedo magazine: Empty

Rocket magazine: Empty

Weapons: locked]/

* * *

Along with a picture of the ship on a holographic display that was summoned up with light blue rings floating around me.

"Wow... Is, this... Me? Or Is this more... My ship body?" I asked, amazed at the screen.

"Both are correct, your torpedo tubes are the only thing you need to resupply for. But your cann-... Wow... Talk about fire power, this amount is way more than any normal submarine," Takao replied as she looked at the display.

"I look weird-, I mean, I don't look like any regular ship." I muttered as I continued to stare at the Holo-display.

"Yeah... Come to think of it, I don't know of any Fog that have sails, gravitation engines, and are submergible. Plus, have this much fire power." Takao thought as I shut down the display and she led me out of the med-bay.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, turning around, and tapping me on the shoulder.

* * *

/{Takao} Command: {SS-228} Join Fleet [Blue Steel]/

Pausing, I realized that this meant leaving whoever I was before and starting over with a clean slate. This also meant that I would have at least have some people who would be like me. My choice was already made.

/{SS-228}Accept Command/

/{Takao} Command:Grant root access to {Takao} for Unlock. Connect to [Concept Com System]/

/{SS-228} Root access granted. Connecting to Concept Com System...

* * *

Suddenly the world blackened around me as I blinked and I found myself sitting in a Chair, in a pavilion, with Takao across from me.

"Good to see your connection to the Com is good." She said as she slowly sipped some tea.

"Why, may I ask, did you need Root access?" I asked as I stared at her.

"To unlock your system functions, weapons, and do a final systems check." She replied casually as she put her leg over her knee and relaxed.

"So... Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, after we close the com," Takao said as we closed out and we continued to walk along to the dry-docks, "we're going to steam north and meet up with the rest of the group."

"Ok, I'll... Wow, So that's me." I said as I walked into the dry-dock area and saw next to the lone cruiser a large sub about the same length as it, with a three story sloped conning tower in front of a long flat deck, with a second two story superstructure tower with twin stacks in line on top, giving it the look of an old bulk freighter.

"Yep, Let's go meet the others."

* * *

****Hey! Writer here!****

****I'd like to thank BrokenChosenofEva for allowing me to use some of his story plot, Characters, and other miscellaneous thing from his story.****

****Please if you like it Review/Favorite/ And Like it!****


	2. Chapter 2

/(****Log: ****Day two, been sailing north, northwest at 50 knots for the last two days in formation with Takao. Still Can't remember who I am, or for that matter, who I will be. I just hope that Gunzou (leader of blue steel, a band of mercenaries) could shed some light on the subject for me. I also recognize that compared to any other Fog I'm superior in every statistic shown. But I know better, I lack experience, even if I went against even a small Fog torpedo boat I'm sure it would win. Can only hope that the Blue steels can train me enough.)/

* * *

Closing down my log I sighed as I looked over the blank ocean from my conning tower.

_'Well, things could have been worse than the last few days,' _I thought as I looked over at Takao as she lounged on the top of her tree, _'Fog could have attacked us as we left the Phillies', I just have to get used to being stuck with Takao for the next day. We'll at least reach the rest of Blue steel tomorrow.'_

"Say, what does your sonar say?" Takao suddenly asked me as she stood up.

"Um...nothing." I told her, "And call me Runner, that way I can recognize my name better."

"Ok...Runner," She said, trying to contain a laugh, "Sorry, it's also weird to me too...Also, do you have radar?"

"Yeah, but I think it's being jammed. It is just giving me a large cloud in front of us." I replied as I looked worriedly in front of us.

"I thought the same thing too, just to be safe, dive out of sight, keep your sonar set to max range, and be prepared. I don't want to have to bring you back to life again." Takao said jokingly as she pulled up her sonar and radar display.

"Roger," I replied as I entered my conning tower and pulled up all my sensor displays while I dived to a depth of 400 meters.

As we began to enter the area of the cloud that was on my radar I suddenly picked up the sound of two torpedo's screaming for me. Throwing up my Klein field I hit the torpedoes and two big red balls grew out before collapsing back in on themselves.

"Runner!" I heard Takao cry as I was hit.

"Corrosion torpedoes," I replied as I sped through the sensors and logged the data for future use.

"Damn! Two large battleships ahead of us!" Takao replied as they opened fire on her with their cannons.

_'Not good! I don't even have any torpedoes or missiles!' _I thought as I began to panic, _'Wait! I might not have torpedoes, but I _do_have cannons! How can I use them without getting blasted myself? If I do surface I'll be a sitting duck, but if I say down here, Takao will surely be destroyed.'_

Suddenly I had an idea that might work with a little luck, "Takao! I have a plan! Can you keep them distracted?"

"For a few minutes!" She replied as she defended herself from another wave of missiles, cannons, and torpedoes.

"That's good enough!" I replied as I set my engines to full and made an emergency purge of my ballast tanks.

"_What_are you doing?!" I heard her scream at me as my bow rocketed out of the water at extreme speed, and I cleared the water.

"Up! Up! And Away!" I yelled enthusiastically, as four steam turbines extended out of my hull and continued to power me upward into the clouds above the battle.

_'This is _so~_cool!'_I thought as I leveled out in the cloud cover and hovered just out of range of the two battleships' missile range.

_'Now, lets see how they like a taste of their own cannons,'_I thought as I deployed all my cannons.

"Hurry Runner! I can't hold off them forever!" Takao yelled at me as I slowly began descending down in front of them, while humming the Imperials' March.

_"Cease fire and hand over your Root Access codes, or I will sink both of you where you sit."_I messaged the Fog battleships as I leveled off about a hundred feet from the water, bearing my full broadside to them.

* * *

"Mishuzumi, What should we do?"

"I'm not sure Maria. He has a huge amount of firepower, and we have never expected something to come at us from the sky like this." Mishuzumi replied in fear to her sister ship.

"Wait I've received a message from him, '_Cease fire and hand over your access codes, or I will sink both of you where you sit.'_I don't like to have someone mess with my system. He could disable us or sink us if we give him those too." Maria replied.

"But what are the chances we make it out of this situation?" Mishuzumi asked her sister.

"We have no choice... We surrender." Maria said depressed as she gathered both of their Root Access codes and sent them off.

* * *

"Why did you ask them for their Root Access codes when we can just sink them?!" Takao yelled at me as we waited to see if my bluff would work.

"Because, a good thing about having no memories is that you can't harbor any ill will to anyone until they actually show it." I replied to her.

"But they're Fog! They just tried to KILL US!" Takao tried to argue her point.

"Plus, I _DO_have a feeling that transferred over from my memories that makes me very reluctant to kill anything that look human, and they have _human_mental models." I calmly answered her, grinning as I ticked her off even more.

* * *

/{Maria} Root Access Code: Granted/

/{Maria} Message to {SS-228}:_("We Surrender"_)/

/{SS-228} Granting access to {Mishuzumi} and {Maria} Root System/

/{SS-228} Locking: Weapons, Engines/

/{SS-228} Locking {Mishuzumi} and {Maria} from [Fog] [Concept Com System]; Allowing [Concept Com System] access to {SS-228} and {Takao} only/

/{SS-228} Message to {Mishuzumi},{Maria}: (_"Prepare for tow. :) "_)/

* * *

"Takao.." I said as I finished locking their systems, "They surrendered."

"You're Kidding me." She said surprised as I retracted my cannons and set gently down in the water.

"Nope, and I can't believe my bluff worked." I said with a smile, as I made my way to the disabled battleships.

"Well, you'll be dealing with them, I'm not going to help you." she said as I pulled up beside the two, hitched my towline to Mishuzumi's bow and tied Maria's to Mishuzumi's stern.

As I began to slowly tow both ships along our original route, I brought up a bridge between me and Mishuzumi and walked onto her deck.

"Who are you? Are you the captain of SS-228, human?" I heard as I saw two twin girls sitting on the front turret.

"Will you both kindly come down here and allow me to introduce my self." I asked them.

Reluctantly, they jumped down and stood a few feet away from me. Up close I also noted small differences between them, such as, one had brown eyes and hair, while the other had green eyes and blond hair.

"I'm Mishuzumi," the girl with brown hair said as she jester to the other who hid slightly behind her, "And that is Maria, my sister."

"And I am SS-228, but call me Runner." I said they did a double take.

"But all Mental models are girls, how are you a boy?" Maria asked shyly.

"A little while ago I was a human, but after I apparently rescued Takao from a destroyer, I suffered a mortal injury. Wanting to save me, she took me back to an abandoned base to try to heal me, but on the way I died. She made a copy of me and put my mind in a Core." I explained.

"Before you continue, I have two questions," Maria asked shyly, "One: Why didn't you sink us when you had the chance, but took us captive instead? And two, Why did Takao save you?"

"First answer: even though I have no memories of what happened before I was activated, I have an extreme urge to not harm anything that looks human. And you both have human mental models, which makes me believe that you will not attack me if I'm nice to you." I said as Takao sailed in close to hear our discussion.

"Second answer: I don't know why specifically Takao saved me, but I know that it was to thank me for saving me." I replied before the twins turned to Takao.

"Why did you save this guy?" they both yelled at her.

"Eh!... I wanted to thank him for saving me, even though he didn't know me." She replied to them as she turned around to try to hide a small blush.

"But he has then saved you twice now." they chorused back.

"What did you say?!" She yelled back getting mad at the twins, making Maria run behind me.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself as I looked between the three of them.

* * *

****Writer here! Got a question to all of you as you finish reading: How did I know to stop writing/working on this story chapter?****

****A. When I began to write the words backwards correctly****

****B. When two days passed between my meals****

****C. When chapter hit 3 reviews/PMs ******_**before**_******I posted it****

****D. I got tired of writing****

****See the next chapter to see what my answer is! And as always Review/Favorite/And Like it!****


	3. Chapter 3

/(****Log: ****This is it, the day I finally get to meet the rest of the fleet. I have to admit, I'm so nervous, It's to the point I bet even Takao can tell. However, I also hope that they have enough torpedoes and missiles to fully equip me I'm currently borrowing some torpedoes from Takao. I also found out after the battle yesterday that most fog ship make their own missiles- for some reason unknown to both of us (Takao, Mishuzumi and Maria after some poking) I can't. Among other news, Mishuzumi and Maria have been bugging me non stop to unlock their engines so I won't have to tow them, and embarrass them- I know better than to do that, they will try to run off and come back later after telling the rest of the fog about me, giving me a huge disadvantage.

On another note, I changed what I was wearing into a blue top hat and overcoat with the rest of my clothes in varying shade of blue. I also hung a large Barett 50 cal. semi-auto bolt-action sniping gun (and a 10 round clip) to my back with a pair of twin short swords crossed underneath- the whole thing is surprisingly light-and I finally feel like I'm prepared.

Also, note to self: ask Takao later why everything I make has a blue tint to it, even the gun and swords are colored like that.)/

* * *

"Runner, we're approaching the rondevu point with the fleet." Takao told me as I stood on top of my conning tower.

Suddenly, I picked up something on my sonar. "Takao! Take Mishuzumi and Maria in tow, my sonar picked up something and I'm going to investigate", I said as I cut the tow rope and began to submerge.

After a minute, I identified it was a fog ship as big as him with a small flight deck and launched a spread of torpedoes at her and watched as she shot up to the surface to dodge them.

"Takao, be ready, she's surfacing!" I yelled over the com and followed her up.

* * *

Takao aimed all her guns at the surface and watched as the ship broke the surface. Then, suddenly she recognized the ship as one she thought she would never see again.

"Ise! Save us!" Mishuzumi suddenly yelled at the ship.

"Ise run! They're holding us captive!" Maria yelled at Ise, as Runner broke the surface, activated his deck guns, and pointed them all at Ise's side.

"I suggest that you, make the smart choice and surrender." Runner said calmly, sending chills down their spines.

"Alright! I surrender, for now," a silver haired teen girl with a blue eye and fogged over eye said under her breath as Takao pulled closer to them with Maria and Mishuzumi.

"Oh no Runner! You are going to have deal with Ise and them, I'm not towing any one of your three captives." Takao said annoyed that he had taken yet another fog captive.

"That's ok, I think I found an interesting feature last night as I was exploring my system." he said with a mischievous smile as Ise grudgingly handed over her root codes, and he locked her engines and weapons.

"So, wait, _you're _SS-228?!" Ise exclaimed as he turned to her.

"Yep! Now, this might pinch a little," he said as a huge curved derric slowly extended out from his bow towards Ise's bow.

"Ek!" Ise exclaimed as a plait on the end of the derrick touched her deck and screwed tightly down.

"What are you doing to me?!" Ise cried out as two more from his stern and midsection connected them together.

"I'm securing you to me, instead of towing." He calmly replied once the process was finished.

"But now we're connected to each other I wont be able to leave if you unlock my engines!" Ise wailed in misery to him as she joined him, and sank to her knees crying.

"Hey, look at me." Runner gently said as he kneeled down in front of her and gently lifted her head to face him.

"That is only to keep you in place beside me for now, they can disconnect in the center of the arch and fold down out of the way," he explained to her as he wiped a tear off her face.

"Really?" she sniffed in hope.

"Yes, really. Those derricks will be in your control when I finally unlock your system after this-" he replied before she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thankyou!"

"Runner! I see the rest of the fleet!" Takao told him happily as he stood up.

On the horizon, a large ship and a submarine were clearly visible to Runner as they continued to steam forward, while Ise walked over to Maria and Mishuzumi.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Maria asked Ise worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Ise said as she tried to comfort Maria.

"Well, _I _know what I'm going to do with you three." he suddenly said behind them, scaring them.

"What? What are you going to do?" Maria wailed even more worried.

"Ahh, You'll have to wait and see." he told the three of them with a mischievous grin, as he pulled up next to the Blue fleet's sub.

Turning around, Runner expertly jumped the gap between his deck and the subs, landing gracefully on it's deck.

* * *

/(Ship Recognized...

...Name: Ionia/ I-401

Class: Sen-toku Class Surveillance Submarine

Displacement: 6575 tons

Armaments: 8 Torpedo tubes; 11 Photon cannons; 18 Missile tubes; Super-Gravitation cannon

Wave Armor: Yes

Ability to Dock with: Partially)/

* * *

Slowly, a teen girl with light blue tinted hair and green eyes peeked out of the door to the conning tower. A moment later, an older teen boy with black hair and black naval uniform stepped out onto the deck and walked calmly towards Runner as the girl followed.

"So, you're SS-228; also known as Shadow Runner." the boy said as he stopped a few feet away from Runner and silently evaluated him with a small smile.

"And you must be Chihaya Gunzo, fleet commander of the Blue Steel Fleet. Call ne Runner, and nice to meet you." Runner said with a small bow as Takao stepped next to the group with Ise, Mishuzumi, and Maria in tow.

"And who are they?" Gunzo asked calmly as he shifted his attention to the fog fleet girls, who stiffened at his gaze.

"We ran into them after we left the strong hold in the Philippines. I, being just turned ship, still have some humanity left in my mind could not bring it upon myself to harm anyone who looked like a human, so I took them captive instead of sinking them." Runner told him as the rest of Gunzo's crew stepped onto the deck.

"Takao; How did this happen", a girl with tan hair, with glasses asked calmly as she spied Runner.

"Um-uh, well, heh, you see, Hyuga, I was patrolling like I was assigned when three destroyers ambushed me in a fog bank. He, he was near by and took several torpedos for me but was mortally injured as I sunk the last destroyer. So, I placed his mind in an old core I found in the base." Takao replied nervously, "After I deleted the old consciousness and logs of the original inhabitant."

"Well, I want a full report drawn up, and I would like to examine his core before he goes anywhere." Hyuga told Takao sternly, clearly upset.

"Gunzo, may I speak with you for a moment?" Runner asked as another girl with blond hair and overly large trench coat stepped off the battleship next to Ionia and calmly made her way over to them.

"Yes?" Gunzo replied as they walked a little away from the group of girls.

"I would like to ask you if I could start a second fleet. Where we would be in the western hemisphere and contacted you via Ionia for help, or vise versa." he explained as the girl with blond hair walked over to them, before turning around and watching the others.

"Ionia, Haruna, what do you both think of that?" Gunzo asked the girl with blond hair and the girl with blue tinted hair as they joined them.

"I agree with him. Making a second fleet would make us stronger, and would help more nations around the world." Haruna replied calmly after thinking a minute.

"I agree with Haruna's intentions and reasoning." Ionia answered to both of them.

"Then it's settled, you'll make a new fleet which you will take care of and contact us if you need anything. While we will provide support and call you if we need help as well." Gunzo said with a smile.

"Now, all I need are friends and ships." Runner said as he turned and looked at the other girls.

"Who do you have as ships now?" He asked a second later after some thought.

"Kongo, a leader class battleship, but she is patrolling the northern asian pacific with akashi, a repair and supply ship. There is me, but I'm under Gunzo's command. Then, there is Hyuga, but she doesn't have a hull, and is quite happy as our quartermaster and port master. That leaves Takao, a heavy cruiser, and Haruna, a strength class battleship, with Kirishima in the form of a teddy bear that accompanies Makie everywhere. And Takao, is going to be re-assigned a mission, transporting goods for the next month." Ionia explained to them.

"Then I'll take Haruna and Kirishima and their tag-a-long Makie." Runner said with a sigh as he turned to Haruna.

"We would be glad to accompany you." Haruna said from under her oversized trenchcoat.

"But that still only gives you one ship, what will you do about that?" Gunzo voiced curiously.

"I'll ask the three that Takao and I captured on the way here if they will join." runner calmly said.

"And if they refuse?"Haruna asked, concerned.

"I will wait a day and then release them with weapons locked." he explained, making Gunzo smile.

"Ise, Mishuzumi, Maria! Front and center if you'd please!" Runner suddenly yelled to the girls who were playing with Makie.

"Y-yes?" Maria asked nervously as the three approached worriedly about their fate.

"Now, I'm going to give you a choice. It will affect what will happen to you from here on out." He said with a neutral face.

"You're not going to scuttle us are you?" Maria asked with fear evident in her voice.

"What? No!" Runner said with shock before continuing, "I'm not going to scuttle you, I was going to ask you three if you wanted to join my fleet."

"And If we say no?" Ise asked.

"Then, I wait three days and release you in a random spot on the ocean." He explained to them, noting their sighs of relief.

"Then I will join with you." Ise said as she walked up to him, "I can't return to the fog after surrendering to you, they'll just send me back wanting me to destroy you, banish me for surrendering, or decommission me and take my nanoparticles."

"Welcome to the fleet then." Runner said before he turned to Maria and Mishuzumi, "And you two?"

"I'll join you, you have been good to us, even though my sister keeps thinking you'll kill us, but so far you are a lot better than the fog to us." Mishuzumi replied as she stepped towards Ise.

"I-I'll join only to stick by my sister." Maria said as they all turned expectantly to her.

"Now then, What to name your fleet?" Gunzo thought aloud a minute later.

"Well, how about the Red Steel?" Mishuzumi suggested.

"No, we want to portray that we're different." Maria replied to her sister with a frown.

"What are we all then?" Makie suddenly asked as she peaked around Haruna's oversized trenchcoat.

"We're all tractors of the fog, should the fleet be named Traitorous fleet then?" Gunzo asked as they continued to think.

"No, most of us were misfits of the fleet before we entered a self exile from the fog to join-" Haruna began, before being interrupted by Runner.

"That's it!" Runner burst out with a smile, "how does the Misfit Exile Fleet sound?"

"No, it sounds too long, how about the Fleet of Exiles?" Makie said after Runner's suggestion.

"I like it" Ise said with a small smile after being silent the whole time.

"And I have cataloged a symbol we can use for it." Haruna said before she showed everyone a symbol with a man hunched over, wearing a top hat and overcoat, so it shadowed his face but showed the edge of the coat, surrounded by a toothed gear.

"It's perfect!" Mishuzumi said happily as she copied the design and stuck it on a flag on her bridge's tree and another on the side of her hull.

"But we want to show we're with blue steel, so lets put the blue steel insignia on the sides of our bridges." Maria replied as she placed placed both insignias on, followed by everyone else.

"Runner." Ionia said, getting his attention.

* * *

/{I-401 [Flagship]} Command: Create new fleet [Fleet of Exiles]...

(Complete)

/{I-401 [Flagship]} Command: Set {SS-228} as [Fleet of Exiles] [Flagship]/

/{SS-228} Accept Command/

/{SS-228 [Flagship]} Dual Command: Command 1: Create new armada [Blue Steel Armada] with fleets [Blue Steel] and [Fleet of Exiles]...

/{SS-228 [Flagship]} Dual Command: Command 2: Set [Flag Ship] {I-401} as [Armada Flagship]...

(Secondary Command: Set [Captain] {Chihaya Gunzo} as [Admiral] of [Blue Steel Armada])...

/{SS-228 [Flagship]} Confirm Dual Command(s) 1&amp;2 with {I-401 [Flagship]}/

/{I-401 [Flagship]} Dual Command(s) 1&amp;2: Confirm/

(Dual Command(s) 1&amp;2 Complete)

* * *

"I'm honored that you would accept me as a armada flagship." Ionia thanked Runner after explaining what he had done to Gunzo.

"Well, if that's done then, I need some torpedos and rockets." Runner said after they finished, and was rounded on immediately by Hyuga.

"Stop! Before anything else is done, I need to get a look at your processor to see that everything is fine!" She said with a huff before grabbing his arm and dragging him down into Ionia's med-bay.

"Help!" Runner yelled as Ise, Mishuzumi, Maria, and Takao sweatdropped at the scene and whispered to each other, "She is very scarry."

* * *

****Hey! Writer here, I have both sad news and happy news! The happy news is that I recently had my account scanned by fanfiction to eliminate my connection issues, so now I can continue writing stories and updating! The sad news is that one of my friends was recently diagnosed with an extremely rare form of cancer. Fortunately, he is at the hospital being treated for it, but there's still a chance he could pass away from it. So, as his final with he has asked me to finish writing this book since it is his favorite.****


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details!****

* * *

"I see, that you have been filling out your log like a Diary." Hyuga said as she ran a diagnostic on my core to find out why I can't make any missiles, while I sat on the bed in the med-bay.

"Yeah, it helps me keep track of my feelings and take my mind off things." I replied with a shiver as I felt her probe deep into my programming.

"Well, even though there is a lot of useless code, I found the code that allows you to make rockets." She said a second later as she entered a remote part of my core's programming and Ionia walked in.

"Good to see you sister Ionia!" Hyuga said in a cheery voice as Ionia walked over to the bed and watched us.

"How is it going?" Ionia asked as she continued to monitor us.

"There is a lot of abstract code that, as far as I know, does nothing and I want to get rid of it. But if I do it will send his core into shut down until it rewrites it. I just got to the code that allows him to make rockets and I'm currently scanning it." Hyuga replied as she continued to watch her screen with a frown forming on her face.

"Sister, could you look at this? I can't believe what I'm seeing" Hyuga asked a minute later, with a confused frown on her face as she went back over the same piece of programming in my core.

"Sure." Ionia repled as I shivered from another person touching my programming.

"Is it bad?" I asked as tried to hold back my shivers.

"No, it's unique. You can build missiles, but the programming has been shut down in order to build more nanoparticles." Ionia replied as she withdrew from my core.

"Ok, but how is it unique?" I asked confused.

"Most of us, have to take in nanoparticles in order to make the missiles and repairs, we can't make nanoparticles. Only Supply and Repair-Class ships and Mother-Class ships can make the particles from scratch." Hyuga explained as I felt her examine the program.

"Your's takes in iron, coal and water to produce the nanoparticles. It also has adapted your structure as well, instead of having particles as the structure, the program uses the particles to build your hull but does not keep them there as the structure." Hyuga lengthy explained.

"Meaning?" I asked, still confused.

"It takes your nanoparticles, and builds, let's say your outer hull, by making steel plates and then removes the particles once the plates are in place, leaving behind the iron plates that make up your outer hull." Ionia calmly explained to me as Hyuga got excited about it.

"If we use it our percentage of useable nanoparticles will triple and our processing capacity will almost double! Because instead of having to convert precious processing power to keep out hulls, we will only use them for control!" Hyuga excitedly butted in and practically begged a second later, "Runner! PLEASE, let me copy that section of the program!"

"Well… ok, but ONLY touch that." I replied as she happily bounced around.

"Thank you! Yo-" Hyuga started before Ionia cut across her happiness, "Hyuga, calm down or I wont allow you to copy the program from Runner for fear of you damaging his programming."

"Ahem, yes sister Ionia," Hyuga replied, trying to calm down, but failing to stop the happy smile on her face as she turned to back to me, "Now, Runner, I need you to shut down while I copy the code."

"Ok. Oh! I forgot to mention, the program must also turn mental models human too, a few days ago I accidentally cut my finger and started to bleed, metal models don't bleed. But I can breath underwater and do the other things a normal mental model can." I replied as I layed down on the bed.

"An interesting side effect, it might actually give us the humanity the admiralty code wanted us to have when it gave us these bodies." Hyuga noted, thinking aloud as I closed my eyes and fell asleep, effectively shutting down my core enough for Hyuga to begin copying.

* * *

/{Hyuga} Command: Copy program # 1-2478.34-24524.3454 from core of {SS-228 [Flagship]}/

/Command Confirmed: Begining Copy of program # 1-2478.34-24524.3454…

…

…

…

…

(Copy Complete)

/Download complete/

/Rebooting {SS-228 [Flagship]}...

* * *

Runner woke up and sat up, before turning to look at Hyuga, who looked like she had just accomplished her life's dream and was in a bliss, before snapping out of it.

"I also took the liberty of giving you a program copy from sister Ionia" Hyuga replied as she withdrew from runner's core, and Ionia shook her head in contempt at Hyuga before turning to Runner.

"Your system is fine so you are free to go." Ionia replied as he started a scan on my core to see for himself as he stood up and began walking with her.

"So, where do you plan to go after you leave." Ionia calmly asked him.

"I plan to sail directly to san francisco where I'll load up with supplies, before going around the coast to the American eastern seaboard and then see from there." Runner replied with a shrug as they exited onto Ionia's deck, where everyone else was.

"I'll call and warn the Americans about you after you leave us." Ionia told him as they met the other group.

"Well? How was it?" Maria asked as Mishuzumi played with Haruna and Makie.

"Found an interesting program in my core that drove Hyuga nuts." Runner told them with a smile.

"Well then, I think we should be going if that business is concluded." Gunzo replied.

"Aww, I don't want them to go." Makie cried out at them.

"But we're going with." Haruna told her bluntly.

"Yay!" Makie cried out as she boarded Haruna and everyone separated.

* * *

"I'll miss them." Kirishima replied from Makie's arms a few minutes after they left Blue Steel.

"Yup." Haruna replied before calmly turning to Runner who was in formation beside her and asking, "Runner, are we going to stop at a port and pick up more nanoparticles? If we continue, we will use more energy than normal."

"No, I have an idea for that, give me a minute." he replied as unlocked Ise, Mishuzumi, and Maria's engines and weapons.

"What do you plan to do?" Ise asked worriedly after she started up her engines and pulled up beside him.

"Simple. I plan to tow all of you, that way only my engines are running and using energy." He replied.

"How are you going to tow us? Your mobility will slacken to atmost a crawl if you're going to be towing us." Kirishima voiced when she heard his plan.

"Ise, do you mind demonstrating." He asked, turning to her.

"Ok… I guess." she said hesitantly as she realised what he was suggesting.

"Thank you." he replied, as three gantry arms extended out of his deck and snapped into place, followed by her's clamping onto the extended gantries. Cautiously, Ise slowly shut down her engines. As her engines finished shutting down, the three gantries groaned slightly as they took her weight before going quiet.

Kirishima and Haruna were stunned at what Runner was suggesting.

"I wont do it if you don't want me too." Runner told them as Ise jumped down from her deck and walked around.

"F-f-fine. Go ahead." Haruna replied hesitantly.

"Ok, I warn you there's a pinch." he replied as another set of gantries from the other side extended out and and the plates screwed in to Haruna's deck, eliciting a small squeak of discomfort for a second.

"Now shut your engines down." Runner told her.

Haruna hesitated again, realising that if she did, she would be putting complete trust in him.

"Don't worry Haruna, it's fine!" Ise told her as she walked up next to her, as Runner attached gantries to Maria and Mishuzumi.

Slowly, Haruna shut down her engines, glancing at the gantries as though they might snap every time they groaned from the strain. Before she knew it, her engines had fully stopped, but their speed had hardly decreased even when all the engines had stopped, except Runner's.

"Man, he has powerful engines." Kirishima replied in wonder when she realized that too.

"Yup, to be able to keep up this speed, he would have to have a massive reactor." Haruna thought aloud as they continued to steam east before thinking, '_I have to find out more about him_.'

* * *

****Hey writer here! My friend is still in the hospital with cancer, so please help me make this better by sending in reviews. To try and help my friend keep his spirits up I'm planning on reading all the reviews to him that come in, so please review and keep reading!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details!**

**Also, we have a shorter chapter today, but the next will probably be a longer one!**

* * *

/(**Log:** We finally made it to the American port of San Francisco. After about a week of travel, we finally made it to within sight of the American west coast. Yesterday, after traveling north along it we identified the port, or what's left of it. All around us were buildings flooded, and the closer we got to the edge of the land, the more crowded it became. We also spotted a large circular concrete wall halfway through the city, with large canals branching off away from it through the flooded skyscrapers. In order to get to the large wall that clearly held the water back from the city, we had to disengage the gantries and head single file into the canal. Upon closer inspection, as we came closer to the wall, we started seeing bridges strung between the flooded buildings and some lights on below the waterline in the buildings themselves. Unfortunately, when we finally made it to the walls, or as close as we could, we were told that the doors only opened in the morning and at the time it was sunset. So, thinking of nothing better we found a small clearing close to the main canal and doors and anchored there last night.

Me, being a light sleeper, volunteered for the first watch as the others decided to fall asleep. As I settled into my position in my crow's nest, the water suddenly lit up below me. As I looked down, I was amazed as lights began turning on in the buildings all around us, the Port must have reinforced the glass of the buildings because there were lights on all over. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen with the fish swimming along between the buildings, even some of the street lamps worked! However, I also got a hit on my sonar, somewhere in the area is at least two enemy fogs, I noted the time in my files.

This morning, as we woke up, I saw a man walk up to the very edge of the wall before playing a song on a trumpet as the sun rose. It couldn't have been timed any better, I have saved the recording of it in my files for later.

Currently, the walls are opening to allow us in. My goal today is to report to the military and explain to them what our fleet is doing here, and to stop at the depot for iron and coal so I can finish making nanoparticles and begin building missiles and torpedos.)/

* * *

As Runner finished his log entry, a loud air horn chimed, signaling that the doors were fully open. With a nod to the others, he slowly raised anchor and moved into the door. As he entered the walls, armed guards streamed out, onto a walkway as Runner slowly drifted to a stop. With a mechanical whir, two large rings clamped onto his bow and stern, taking his weight as two lock doors closed behind him and the water began to drain away. After a minute, he gave an uncomfortable shiver as he was scanned, while the clamps began to move.

Looking around with awe, he looked around the huge cement circle as the clamps trundled along a small track that extended to the center of the ring with a central column. Lining the walls were industries, shops, and houses. Looking down, he saw that the circular city extended down at least a half-mile deep, with bridges lining the gap between the central tower and the tiers. The central tower was clearly a giant elevator for ships and pedestrians, with people, busses, and trucks joining him before the elevator shuddered and began dropping into the city.

Tier after tier passed as he was whisked lower into the city. Finally, with a squeal and shudder, the lift stopped and he was trundled into a dry dock next to several battleships, while Mishuzumi, Ise, Haruna, and Maria were lowered and slipped into a set of drydocks in the tier above him.

"So this is the mighty Shadow Runner?" he heard a gruff voice ask as a set of stairs locked onto his side and an old man walked onto his deck.

"SS-228, other wise known as Shadow Runner, but please call me Runner. And Who might you be?" he asked back as young man in a suit and tie walked up to join them.

"I'm Admiral Howard, the person who controls all of the American Navy in this hemisphere" the young man butted in before the older man could say a word.

"And I am Comander Johnson, but, please call me John, I control the fleet here in San Francisco." the older man finally replied with a glare to the younger man.

"Now that introductions are done with, I have to ask you: Why are you here, and who you are allied with? I know your group is fog by their markings." the older man asked politely as the younger man stared at Runner.

"I am the flagship of the Fleet of Exiles, we have come here hoping to rest and resupply before we head down to panama and cross into the atlantic. As for who we are allied with, We are allied with the Blue Steel Fleet." Runner explained to John while the young admiral glanced up at the others.

"SS-228 who is your commander, and where is he?" Howard inquired suddenly.

"If you are asking who is in charge of us, then that would be me. Above me in rank is the armada flagship, and her captain." Runner replied, not liking the other admiral already.

"So, you are here to basically do what you wish?" admiral howard continued pressing with a small frown on his face.

"Admiral, please, i suggest you be kind to him, as far as I know he is here just for a stop over, and-" commander johnson began with a frown of concern before he was overrun by the other.

"No, I can't allow him to leave until I know that he is under our control. It will be five less Fog we have to worry about." The admiral replied as Runner saw the look of greed and power in the young admiral's eyes, while the man strode past him and off the deck.

"Commander," Runner said, "I would like to inform you that we will be staying here for a week." turning to the old man who had concern and confusion written on his face once the other man was out of sight.

"I know that you also know that the admiral is doing this for power, and I would like to ask you a favor." he continued.

"I have known that the admiral would do anything for power. What would you like me to do?" John said with a small smile.

"I would like for you to transfer to me a large amount of Iron, under the guise that I'm repairing some internal damage. I'm asking because, last night my sonar picked up at least two fog ships, and they are steaming straight here. I plan to slip out in the heat of battle and sink them, before continuing on to panama." he explained in a low whisper to the old man.

"Then the admiral can't say that it was me who let them escape, and the blame will be put on him. I can also send some documents I have gotten to the case and knock him out of rank." John replied with with a small smile as he thought threw their plan.

Runner gave a small nod while he looked over at the other battleships.

"Well, I ought to be going then" John replied as he turned around and walked towards the ramp that lead off Runner's deck, before exclaiming, "Oh! I almost forgot, we're going to be moving you and the rest of your fleet. You'll be going into the hangar built specifically to hold Fog ships. We need the slips you're taking up for our other ships. Until then, I hope we meet again and under better terms."

"Well, if you ever want to play a chess game with me, come down and visit." Runner replied with a smile as he watched the man go.

* * *

**Hey writer here! My friend is still in the hospital with cancer, so please help me make this better by sending in reviews and to try to help my friend keep his spirits up! I'm planning on reading all the reviews to him that come in, so please review and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details!****

* * *

With an echoing thud the lift stopped at the bottom of the shaft before drydock arms began moving forward to a large hangar that had its doors open. As Runner entered the large hangar and maneuvered into place by the large arms of the dry dock, he was surprised to see six other fog ships next to him; A large aircraft carrier, three fletcher-class american destroyers, a nagara-class fog destroyer, and a large american fast battleship, that looked man made, but painted in the blue, swept-back design of the fog. While the rest of his fleet was being positioned next to him, he extended a ramp from his side and swung it across to the deck of the carrier, and set it gently down. Then, he walked across it and set foot down on the ship.

* * *

/(Ship Recognized...

...Name: Enterprise

Class: Assault Class Carrier

Displacement: 25,035 tons

Armaments: 1 Super-Gravity Cannon; 2 Large caliber Photon Cannons; 40 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-aircraft only); 40 Assorted Aircraft; 20 missile tubes;

Wave Armor: Yes

Ability to Dock with: Fully)/

* * *

"Who are you?"

Runner looked up and saw a girl wearing overalls, a work shirt, and a polka dot bandana walk up to him.

"My name is Shadow Runner, but call me Runner." He replied as three nearly identical boys poked their heads out from a door on her tower.

"So, are you here trying to get us to take on human captains and crew?" She asked accusingly as another boy in a blue naval captain's uniform with white t-shirt, and a captains hat loosely over his head, walked over to them.

"No, I'm the flagship of the Fleet of Exiles, and our plan was to stop here and resupply with materials before heading back out for panama, since we are part of the new Blue Steel Armada." Runner replied calmly, trying to sooth the girl.

"Blue Steel Armada… that sounds familiar, he could be telling the truth 'Prise." the boy replied as the girl turned to him.

"Stay out of this Mo! Remember they have told lies to us before!" the girl shouted angrily at the boy.

"Well, the only way to tell is to have him tell us his full story." The boy replied to the girl, deep in thought.

"I will gladly tell you my story, but only if the rest of my fleet can join us, and I can meet the rest of you." Runner replied as the girl eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know there's more of us?" She asked him.

"First, I saw three triplet boys poking their heads through that door," Runner replied as he pointed to the door, as the said boys ducked their heads quickly out of sight, "Secondly, I counted six ships in here, meaning there is at least one more mental model somewhere if I count the boys."

"Fine, I'll call them out." the girl replied in a huff and walked away.

"By the way I don't think you told me your names" Runner asked politely to the boy as the girl walked into her tower.

"I'm Missouri, F-1, also known as Mo, and metal model of the fog battleship over there." The boy replied, pointing to the human built ship that was painted to look like the fog.

"So you are fog?" Runner asked doubtedly.

"Yes and no. I'm the first Fog A.I. created by humans, I don't use nanoparticles though to make up my hull structure, only to control it and repair it. So my hull is human made." Mo replied.

"Ah, I have a similar program in my core as well" Runner replied as the girl returned with the others.

"This angry creature here is known as Enterprise. She is the mental model of the Assault-Class aircraft carrier which we now stand on." Mo jokingly introduced when the others were in listening distance, making Runner and everyone else laugh.

"Shall we go to my hull and continue introductions with the rest of my fleet." Runner asked after he had calmed down a bit.

"Show the way." Mo replied, making Runner lead them onto his deck, where the others had gathered.

* * *

A few minutes later both groups had been introduced to each other, with Fletch, Kidd, and Edward being the three Fletcher-class destroyers, and Natalia, the Nagato-Class fog destroyer.

"So, now that we're all introduced, I believe you owe us a story." Mo replied as both groups settled down in Runner's bridge, seeing as it was starting to get cold out as night approached.

"Well, a while ago I was human, living breathing, and in the US navy. Takao, was at the time, in the Philippines patrolling when she was ambushed by three fog destroyers. I was there at the time and apparently raced to help her." Runner began as everyone started to relax, listening to the story, and he calmly noted that frost was appearing on his windows.

"I was successful in indeed helping her with the three destroyers… however, it came at a price. As the final destroyer was sunk it fired a salvo from it's guns and hit me. Takao, feeling the need to lend me a favor decided to save me, however, as she rushed to an abandoned blue steel base I succumbed to my injuries." Runner watched amused as both groups were on the edges of their seats with tension.

"Making a complete copy of my mind as best as she could, Takao found an old Fog's core and wiped it's personality out and inserted mine. Even with the complete mind transfer she could not save my former memories."

"So, you have no clue as to what your past is?" Enterprise asked quietly as Haruna sat analyzing him with Maki in her lap with Kirishima.

"None whatsoever. I first woke up in the med-bay in the abandoned base and was confused, and even scared when I first pulled up my hull's information. However that was quickly replaced by curiosity about my new form and happiness that I was not dead. After I was was first activated, I sailed with Takao north to meet up with the rest of blue steel, but along the way we were attacked by two battleships." Runner said as he looked over at Maria and Mishuzumi, who both looked away embarrassed.

"When they were first spotted, I knew that at the time I was totally unprepared and inexperienced to the point I actually thought a PT boat could have sunk me, and add to that the fact that I had no torpedoes or missiles… Well, you could say I was, at first, voting to turn tail and run. But Takao snapped me out of it when I realised that she would sink without help. So I basically used the one tactic I thought would work, I bluffed."

"Bluff: a term used to describe when a person playing poker bets on a bad hand to make it look like they actually have a solid chance of winning. Tagged. Categorized" Haruna categorized calmly, and personally recorded his story.

"So you basically had a stick that looked like a gun and pointed it at them." Makie asked him curiously.

"Yep! And it worked out pretty well I think!" Runner replied with a grin at Mishuzumi and Maria.

"How embarrassing." Maria replied as hid her face in her hands.

"So what happened next?" Makie asked excitedly.

"Well, After they gave me their access codes I decided to capture them alive seeing that I still had my humanity in my personality, and I admit, at the time they were a handful for the first day, but after that they were pretty good. And we were steaming once again towards the rest of the fleet." Runner continued as Maria and Mishuzumi brightened at his comment about them.

"Finally, on the day we reached blue steel we encountered another fog ship that was hiding underwater. After forcing her to the surface with Takao's help she was also taken prisoner by me and we met up with the rest of the blue steel fleet. During which I asked if I could make my own fleet and turn blue steel into an armada, to which they said yes. I also got torpedos and missiles before we headed here." Runner summed up as Mo watched thoughtfully, and Ise looked relieved that everyone was not focused on her.

"I see, then you were taken captive by the US military as well." Enterprise said as she connected the dots.

"Yep, but in two weeks, or less, we're breaking out and heading to Panama." Runner explained to the group.

"Well, will you take us with you?" Natalia asked when she finally spoke for the first time to the group.

"I will if you will join my fleet." Runner replied as Natalia ducked behind the trio of destroyers to hide from his gaze.

"What if we have human crew members?" Mo asked him hesitantly.

"I used to be human, I'll accept if you have crew members." Runner replied as Haruna stood up with Makie.

"Makie is human." She replied before sitting back down.

"If you'll have me then we need to rescue my crew, I get to see them in one week. So lets speed up your plan." Mo replied as he stood up and activated his programming.

* * *

/{F-1}: Requesting entrance to [Fleet of Exiles]/

/{SS-228 [Flagship]}: Request: Granted/

* * *

"If he's joining then I will too." Enterprise replied before turning to the group of destroyers, "Now what about you?"

The triplets looked to Natalia who nodded her head back to them, "We'll join too, but only if we can still be called the Pirate Spots, and this includes Natalia." Fletcher said as he stepped forward of the group.

"I will give you a better name of course, but I know to never split up a group that already works well together." Runner replied in a wisely manner as he put his hands in a folded position in front of him sage like, making the others smile at his act.

* * *

/{P-1}: Requesting entrance to [Fleet of Exiles]/

/{P-2}: Requesting entrance to [Fleet of Exiles]/

/{P-3}: Requesting entrance to [Fleet of Exiles]/

/{Natalia}: Requesting entrance to [Fleet of Exiles]/

/{SS-228 [Flagship]}: Request(s): Granted/

/{SS-228 [Flagship]}: Creating Faction: [Last Pirates]...

(Complete)

/{SS-228 [Flagship]}: Designating {P-1} as [Commander] of [Last Pirates]...

(Complete)

* * *

"Welcome to the Fleet of Exiles everyone." Runner said with a smile when he was finished. With happy sighs, both groups talked freely to each other and set up plans for the following weeks.

* * *

A shadowy figure watched them outside though the slightly frosted windows. Hanging from the roof's shadows the mysterious person murmured, "I'll see you soon my son, but for now I will watch over you. There are cities in the far south that will protect you if you ever need it." before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

**Hey writer here! My friend is still in the hospital with cancer, so please help me make this better by sending in reviews. To try and help my friend keep his spirits up I'm planning on reading all the reviews to him that come in, so please review and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details!****

* * *

****One Week later…****

Runner followed Mo as he climbed the stairs to a cafe on the level above where they were being housed.

"I asked John to meet us here with your crew, if you don't mind." Runner told Mo as he thought back to yesterday when he talked to commander Johnson who had delivered several tons of scrap iron to him.

"That's fine. Are you going to take him along with us?" Mo asked as they sat down at the table reserved for them.

"No, he has a good life here." Runner replied as he saw three boys and two girls enter the cafe and smile at Mo before changing to frowns when they spied Runner.

"Who's this Mo?" a boy who was dressed in a captain's day uniform.

"Jacob, meet Runner. Runner this my captain, Jacob" Mo introduced.

"So, this is our last day huh? Runner is replacing me then?" Jacob asked sadly as he turned to Runner.

"Or it's your first day in the fleet, Captain." Runner said as both he and Mo smiled.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on here?" a skinny, tanned boy with blue eyes and glasses, wearing an old radio headset asked from the group.

"Sorry, Merlin but we are waiting for one more guest before we explain." Mo replied before turning to Runner and gesturing to the boy, "This is Merlin, he's my sonar, radar, and radio operator."

"I'm Jan, the master engineer who takes care of the engines and reactor. And Kim," one of the girls with blond hair and brown eyes introduced herself before pointing to the other girl who had brown hair and hazel eyes, "is the other engineer aboard, she takes care of the electrical turbines and wave armor."

"Hi." Kim said politely.

"And this stoic person here," Jacob said as he headlocked the final boy who was lightly tanned and had shaggy black hair, with green eyes, "is my first mate Pat."

**Knock-knock-knock**

"Ah, our final guest has arrived." Runner said as he let Commander Johnson in, making Mo's crew frown.

"Welcome John." Runner said as everyone sat down at the table.

"Pleasure to be here. It's definitely better than being with the the admiral." John said as he looked to the scowling faces around the table.

"Now, down to business.' Runner said as he folded his fingers together.

"First off, John, thank you for the iron," Runner said as he glanced to John before turning to the others.

"Now, I can see that because of some recent events most of you are confused. "He said as he addressed everyone.

"Well, Missouri, here has recently agreed to join my fleet. and will have no one else besides his old crew aboard with him." Runner told the group who whooped in happiness, before turning to John.

"Don't tell me you wont say goodbye to me." John said jokingly with a smile to them before Runner addressed him.

"John, as good as you have been to my fleet, and even though I would like to stay, unfortunately we must leave immediately today." Runner told him grimly as he accessed the computers for the dry docks to begin their departure, and watched the old man's face hardened.

"I knew this day would come." John said with a stony face before standing and walking over to Runner and put out his hand.

"I wish you luck on the seas, and may you find your place." He said, shaking Runners hand, and clearly trying not to cry.

"Same to you my friend." Runner replied.

Suddenly, the windows blacked out as a massive shape loomed behind them. With a crash, a blue metallic gangplank crashed through them and set down on the floor. Outside, the rest of the fleet was sitting in the elevator ready to go. From Runner's hull extended a long gangplank that swung from the side of his hull.

"Well everyone, time to go!" Jacob yelled excitedly as he vaulted up the gangway with everyone else behind except Runner and John.

"If you ever need a port to put in at and I'm still in charge after this, stop in. I'd like to see how you'll turn out after all this." John said as he walked up to the edge of the wall while Runner mounted the gangway.

"Will do." Runner replied with a salute and began to pull back the gangway.

'Oh! And-a, John," Runner suddenly shouted back from the retreating gangway to the old sailor as he tossed him a small box.

"If you ever need us, call." Runner told him as he exited listening range before the gangway fully retracted and the lift continued upward.

Within a few minutes, they had gotten out of the city and were in open waters, locking together, and setting course for Panama.

* * *

"I really am going to need to see how he turns out." John said to himself after they were out of sight from the cafe, before looking curiously towards the small, wood box.

"I wonder what he left me." John thought aloud as he opened the box and pulled out a tiny wireless set and a gold colored, brass pin in the shape of the Fleet of Exile's insignia. Mounting the pin on the side of his cap, he walked out of the cafe and back towards the military base, humming a sailor's tune.

* * *

****Hey writer here! My friend is still in the hospital with cancer, so please help me make this better by sending in reviews. To try and help my friend keep his spirits up I'm planning on reading all the reviews to him that come in, so please review and keep reading!****

****Also, sorry for this short chapter, it just felt right to stop it here, plus I have been busy with my friend and with school. I promise that the next chapter will be a long one.****


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details!****

* * *

/(****Log****: It has been two weeks since we arrived at Panama and were discouraged to find the locks in such shambles that we're forced to take the long way around the horn. With our stupendous luck we ran smack into a massive storm.

Currently, it is day 5 since our arrival into the storm's teeth, we are battling our way at a measly 10 knots south, southwest to try to get away from the storm through 100 foot swells with everyone stuck in my hull for fear of the elements outside. The conditions are so rough, almost everyone but me is a little seasick, including -to my surprise- the fog mental models, and when I inquired about it, they said that most of them sought out an anchorage if the weather became too rough…. there are no anchorages near here though…. )/

* * *

/(****Log****: Update: it is now day 10 since our arrival at the storm or as the open net system, which is shared freely to all ships, calls it; The Great Storm. A hurricane that apparently comes once every 4 years and covers 400,000 miles...yeh, our luck…

Recently though (2 days ago), my nav system was smashed by an oversized wave, and the storm has interfered with everyone's gps systems too, I'm forced to use the old analog system for finding our location. This system uses the following; our last known position (40 miles west of cape horn), old maps, a compass, and a sextant (when permissible). By my calculations we are 10 miles south from the Cape of Good Hope, or we are about two miles from (somewhere around) the coast of Antarctica…. so I have no clue. To solve this we are heading south to try and find our bearings off the coast, and possibly wait for the storm to end.

* * *

"Runner! I see lights!" Mo yelled to him through the door of the bridge as Jacobe kept watch through the twin set of binoculars, with Natalia and Enterprise other the other side of the bridge doing the same.

"Can you identify it!" Runner shouted back above the roaring storm as he walked outside onto the deck.

"No! But I see the lights for the entrance to a harbor!" Jacob shouted as Mo zoomed in on his set of binoculars.

"Well turn and make for them! they might be the only ones near us!" Runner shouted to them both as he turned and ran back into the bridge, setting course for the the lights.

* * *

****Three hours later…****

Runner eased them into the mouth of the harbor, before decoupling them, allowing them to tie tightly to each pier.

Suddenly, as they finished, a massive, metallic booming sound echoed around them, and the wind suddenly died.

"Uhh, Runner, what's going on?" Natalie asked scared, as the water around them began to drain away, and the piers began to shudder.

"I'm not sure, but stay alert!" He yelled as a rumble began to grow around them.

Suddenly, they were blinded as thousands of lights all around them flipped on at once.

"My god…" Runner heard Jacob say as they looked around.

They were in a giant, cavernous room made with metallic walls with buildings and platforms jutting out in all directions. Towards the back of the space was six large foundry's with massive pipes coming out the top of their roofs that extend into the ceiling and 2 monstrous spoked wheels at least 24 stories tall each. Towards the front of the space was two large doors that spanned the width and height of the cavern, that hinged up and down, and had large serrated teeth, each as big as a man.

"My god, it's a city!" Fletch said in awe as he pointed to a large sign that had been mounted between two engines that Runner guessed to be 30 stories tall, that read:

* * *

Welcome To The Traction City,

Dimaraki

Population 3,059 And Still Growing!

* * *

"How can a city move?" Haruna asked before the twin wheels at the back started picking up speed with a ear-piercing whine that abruptly broke off as the frequency exited hearing range, and the vibrating grew to a slight shake.

"More like you should ask is how _fast_it can go." Kim said as she and Jan marveled at the sheer size of what was clearly the engines at the back.

"The answer to that I can tell you, but I prefer not to." They all heard a man say directly behind them.

"Holy-!" Mo said as he jumped from being scared by the man's sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" Runner said as he turned around and saw a man who looked similar to him, and was even dressed similar, but had fluorescent green eyes.

"My name is Dimaraki son." The man said.

"So you're the mental model of this town?" Haruna asked.

"That observation would be correct." Dimaraki as he turned to her.

"And who might you be?" He asked as everyone felt a slight thud below them.

"We are the Fleet of Exiles, This is Natalie, Fletch, Kidd, Edward, Enterprise, Mo and his human crew, Mishuzumi, Maria, Ise, Haruna and her friends, Kirishima and Makie." Runner said as he pointed out each of them before pointing to himself, "And I'm-"

"I know who you are, you're my son, or rather what is left of him after he saved a Fog ship." The Dimaraki said, causing Runner to stumble.

"Y-Y-Y-You're my father?" he asked incredulously.

"Long ago, yes. But after I was absorbed by a fog's core and turned into this city's mental model I lost all recollection of you name, but your face has stayed the same that I remember in my memories of you and what little I have of my former life." He said with a grin on his face.

"I have a father…" Runner though aloud as he spaced out.

"Now, What is your name?" his father asked him.

"My name's Shadow Runner, but call me Runner." Runner told him before suddenly running up and hugging the man.

"Nice to meet you son." Dimaraki said as his eyes glistened from happy tears.

"Now, I believe a introduction is required." Dimaraki said as he turned and led them towards one of the walls.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was crowded into an elevator and they heard a ding before the doors opened. They stepped out onto what they guessed to be the bridge of the city with large glass windows along the front showing them speeding past the coast.

"Wow! How fast can we move?" Kim and jan asked together as they watched the cliff side pass by on the right side of the city.

"Currently we are making roughly 50 miles an hour through the snow storm on my ice runners. In a minute here we will swing south and continue over the pole." Dimaraki told her as he slowly walked along the bridge's windows.

"I don't get it. Why don't you stop for the storm?" Kirishima asked inquisitively.

"Three good reasons. First, resources are exceedingly scarce on this continent." He told her as he began counting off on his fingers, "Second, my engines are so efficient that most greedy people would try to get aboard to photograph them if I was not moving to try and possess them for power."

He walked over to a pole and it jettisoned up, and a picture came on a small display next to it before turning to the group and pointing at the screen, "And third… Well... take a look. This is behind us."

Runner stepped up to the screen and saw a small black dot on the horizon, Dimaraki pinched a knob on the display zoomed in on it. Everyone gasped at what was behind them. Through the scope they made out a dark, mountainous, mass. Like a mountain gone rogue. Then, the snow storm broke for a second, offering them an unforgettable view; Tier upon tier of factories, houses, prisons, scrapyards, dismantling yards, and more.

"What is _that_?" Haruna asked as everyone felt the room temperature drop a few degrees.

"_That _is Hamasimo, a 20 tier, full-blooded traction City. Its engines are driven by the slaves that are taken from captured towns."

"But US reports show that you are the first and only traction city ever made, what is that doing here then?" Mo voiced.

"It is true, I'm the first traction city made that _they_know of, however… The massive populations of South America, coupled with the need to move to escape natural disasters produced many more cities before me that travel here on the high ice and around the waters of the south pole. Along with a second reason I won't explain." Dimaraki explained.

"High ice? I don't recognize that term, please describe." Haruna asked as she opened up her index.

"It is the name for the ice and land of the antarctic, more specifically, in the winter where the ice freezes to the ocean floor." Dimaraki summarized.

"So there are more cities?" Mo quizzed.

"Yes, many more. but Hamasimo chases me specifically for my engines, with them they could go for years without stopping before having to look for more pray. And it looks like it sighted another city close by." Dimaraki said as the dark mountain healed to one side as it turned suddenly and disappeared into the snow storm.

"Ar'n't there cities that can stop it?" Runner quizzed as Dimaraki closed the monitor's feed.

"No, thanks to our municipal darwinism, I am the biggest town with five tiers, which I just got last week, besides it." he explained before a klaxon sounded abruptly, along with a small screen appearing before him.

Shutting off the klaxon, he turned to runner and his friend with a smile on his face.

"We just sighted some decent pray through the storm." and brought up a monitor that showed a small town through the snow as it slowly continued perpendicular to them.

"What do you mean by prey?" Jacob inquired as Dimaraki's engines cycled higher and everyone felt the pickup of speed.

"Watch." he told them as everyone gathered to the windows to watch the small town they could barely see through the storm, abruptly swing away from them and pick up speed.

"I've identified it as a small 2 tier scavenger town called Levbrinka, it has a CO2 marine engine powering it." He told them as they felt the Dimaraki pick up the pace, bringing everything online. Deep below them they could feel the pounding of the engines. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM; powering them ever closer to the small town. About five minutes later they saw, and felt, the massive jaws on the city open as the small town got closer and closer. Then with a small thud, the small city rapidly increased it's speed away from the gaping jaws, but it was short lived. A second later one of the backed spiked wheels on the small city broke off, and slewed the prey to a halt. With a loud snap Dimaraki's jaws closed on it's prey and began to coast off the speed it made.

"Wow, to think a structure as big as a city can move this fast." Jan muttered after the event.

"So what happens to the city?" Runner asked as everyone broke away from the windows.

" After the jaws close, the city is moved into the gut of whatever ate it. Ther the people are taken off and the city is stripped down and used to replenish our resources. However, here the houses are moved wholly to their place in my teirs as the resources are replenished." He explained to Runner as he turned and lead them back to the elevator. Everyone piled in and he took them down to the Gut of the city, where they watched in fascination as cranes went about, cutting up parts off the tiny city.

"So what happens to us?" Runner asked nervously.

"I'll have you stay here for the next three weeks, by that time it will be winter and I can take you to south america and release you there. And if we are not being followed, I'll stay there, if not, then I'll return to the high ice." He told them before turning to Runner and bowing, "If you ever need sanctuary and I'm around, you're always welcome here, or with my organization."

"Thanks.. dad." Runner said with a smile as they were showed to their living spaces.

* * *

****Hey writer here! My friend is still in the hospital with cancer, so please help me make this better by sending in reviews. To try and help my friend keep his spirits up I'm planning on reading all the reviews to him that come in, so please review and keep reading!****


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys I just want you to know that I have gone back and updated all the original chapters to this and added in small details! And I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of hardware malfunction and just got my new system up and running. So expect more updates soon!****

* * *

/(Log: Update, it has been a month now since I met my father (Who just happens to be a mental model for a MOVING CITY! Together we waited the last month before the ice froze over the water and we crossed to South America. There, we were dropped off and he went back to the high ice since he was followed. However, before he left he told us about a secret organization called the exiles; that we could contact them if we ever needed help. He also warned us to stay away from the strait of Gibraltar, "_Beware the straight, for it hides the gate of hell, protected by the guardians."_Haruna knows that it is the base for the atlantic fog fleet, so yeah I see how it is. He also told me that my heart is what fuels my engines, not the steam from my reactor, and that I'm different from everyone else; That I have a special ability. What exactly… I've got no freaking clue, I just hope its good.

Currently, we are steaming east just south of New Orleans, and strangely-it is one of the arias least affected by the rise in sea level. If it did lose land, it was only a few feet of beach thanks to the floodwalls that surround the area.

But anyway, we have picked up several sonar contacts out here but none of them seem to last. We go right up to it and it disappears instantly, it's actually starting to make us doubt our sanity. Just to be safe, I have dropped our speed to 15 knots and everyone has agreed to divert the majority of their processing power to the sonar and radar systems until we pass the Florida keys.)/

* * *

"Runner! I've got sonar contact dead ahead of us and it's closing in fast!" Ise suddenly yelled to him as he finished updating his log.

"I've got another one from the stern!" Maria called out a split second later followed by Haruna Identifying two more to the south.

"I'm picking up the traces of at least seven and more coming all to our south! Crap! They're blocking us in!" MO called out as the first began to surface, revealing multiple fog destroyers.

"Everyone hang on, I'm taking us towards land as fast as possible! Hopefully the shallows will break them off!" Runner replied as the whole formation healed to the right at the sudden turn and acceleration. Mo brought his rear turret to bare on the destroyer's formation, and began bombarding them.

Runner watched his depth gage begin to shallow, praying the destroyers will break off the chase as the water swallowed up. Suddenly fletcher shouted, "Runner! I see swamp ahead of us!"

Suddenly his depth gage raced to zero and was followed by a grinding sound across the fleet.

"Damit! We ran aground!" he cursed as the destroyers continued to get closer and finally open fired on them.

"Runner! look out!" he heard as he turned around and saw a large armor piercing shell hit plunge down into the middle of the deck and struck his central reactor. A wave of pain washed acrost him and he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

/{System}: Begin emergency docking procedure...

* * *

"Runner! Lookout!" Haruna heard Ise call out as she watched a large AP shell plunge into his citadel. A large geyser of flame flew high into the sky from his funnel as a loud groan was heard, and a huge beam of light shot into the sky similar to a atom bomb mushroom cloud.

Haruna turned away from the light as she felt her hull lifted into the air and began to disassemble itself, giving her a torrent of pain as she squeezed her eyes closed.

* * *

Across the fleet everyone else was having a similar sensation before they started to pass out as their cores couldn't handle the pain.

* * *

****AHA! Cliffhanger!****

****What do you guys think about this! let me know in the reviews and chapter 10 will be out sooner than you think!****


	10. Index 1

****Index 1****

**These are the ships in Shadow Runner to date, along with their information.**

* * *

Name: Takao (Female)

Class: Heavy Cruiser

Displacement:13,460 tons

Armaments: 16 Torpedo tubes; 15 Photon cannons; 30 Missile tubes; Depth charges; Super-Gravitation cannon

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Top Speed: NA

Armor (Plating): Semi-heavy Plating

Wave Armor: Yes- (strong, mild endurance)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

Special Abilities: NA

Description:

An improvement over The Nagara Torpedo Destroyer, The Takao-class Heavy Cruiser boasts superior weaponry and a higher processing rate. The Processing design is temperamental, and sometimes sometimes a Takao Heavy Cruiser with a higher processing rate is created, as shown with Maya. Takao, as a heavy cruiser, has an extensive arsenal of weapons, which includes but is not limited to: A number of Particle cannons, several torpedo tubes and a great number of vertical missile-launchers of various calibers. Their full (or almost full) arsenal was revealed in a standoff when a Task Force sent by Beruka infringed on their territory.

* * *

Name: Shadow Runner (SS-228) (Male)

A.K.A.: Runner

Position: Flagship of the Fleet of Exiles

Class: Exile Island-breaker Class Submarine

Displacement: 12,560 tons surfaced; 14,000 tons-even- submerged

Armaments: 16 torpedo tubes; 1 Gravitation cannon (capable of converting to a Super-Heavy Collider cannon); 36 large caliber Photon cannons; 128 missile tubes; 32 medium caliber Photon cannons; 100 small caliber Photon cannons (Anti-Aircraft only)

Top Speed: 60 knots submerged; 80 knots surfaced;105 knots in flight;

Engine(s): 6 steam powered jet pods; 3 raisable, squarrigged/ adjustable sailing masts; 1 steamball boiler for emergency only; 1 water cooled Thainium reactor steam plant; 1 Exile steam engine: with 2 starter engines

Max depth: 1,500 m (Safe operating range); 300,000m-(Emergency circumstances only, its effect upon his hull if subjected to extended periods of time is unknown); 400,000m (Crushing Depth)

Armor (Plating): Extremely Heavy Plating (when in repair yards he is very often asked how he is able to float)

Wave Armor: Yes- weak/non existent (Is in reality highly strong and very durable, but he does not realize this, or know how to properly utilize it)

Special Abilities: Able to efficiently use nanoparticles; **Able to dock with other ships**; Able to fly; Able to adapt to changing environments and situations;

Description:

He has brown eyes and brown hair, and commonly wears the following: Royal blue tophat, with light blue T-shirt, royal blue cargo pants with matching long overcoat, and dark blue shoes. He also has strapped on his back a set of medium length, twin swords, whose colors range from light blue (almost white) to dark blue. And strapped across those, is a blue long barrel, 50 caliber beretta sniping rifle with a high powered long range scope, and has semi-automatic system with a bold action built in.

Extremely curious, hard to anger, can be extremely annoying once he fully knows and trusts you, and can be cruel to someone who has too much ego for their own good. loves to play chess games. When in the heat of battle he is willing to die to defend his friends, and sometimes uses the motto, " If you can see the enemy and they are shooting you; defeat them, but don't kill them. The humiliation of being taken alive stings more than the bliss of death."

(Please see Index 2, section 1, for more detail)

* * *

Name: Mishuzumi (Sister ship of Maria) (Female)

Class: Small Battleship

Displacement: 14,500 tons

Armaments: 10 torpedo tubes; 1 Gravitation cannon; 20 Photon cannons; 64 missile tubes; Depth charges

Top Speed: NA

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Medium Plating

Wave armor: Yes (can withstand massive barrages, but has small endurance)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can Dock with her sister ship fully

Description: NA

* * *

Name: Maria (Sister ship of Mishuzumi) (Female)

Class: Small Battleship

Displacement: 14,500 tons

Armaments: 10 torpedo tubes; 1 Super-Gravitation cannon; 20 Photon cannons; 64 missile tubes; Depth charges

Top Speed: NA

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Medium Plaiting

Wave armor: Yes (can't stand large barrages but has a large endurance)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can Dock with her sister ship fully

Description: NA

* * *

Name: Ise (Female)

Class: Scout Class Battleship

Displacement: 30,470 tons

Armaments: 6 torpedo tubes;30 Large caliber Photon cannons; 36 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-Aircraft Only); Depth charges; 25 missile tubes; 6 float planes

Top Speed: 80 Knots

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Thinly Armored- (has a torpedo protection belt at water line.)

Wave Armor: Medium Durability- (well rounded)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

special abilities: NA

Description:

Ise is a reincarnation of the Berikan Navy Ise-class battleship. Following the arrival of The Armada's Scout Force 30 years earlier, she strayed into hostile territory and attacked by several Flotillas, she was confirmed sunk in the battle, but may have fled to a safer haven. As a battleship, Ise had an extensive arsenal of weapons at her disposal, which consisted of many Particle cannons, multiple missile launchers and the lethal drones at her disposal. Like many Armada Surface Ships, Ise had torpedo tubes. Ise has an impressively-powerful Wave-Force armor, capable of taking no less than twelve direct hits from Corrosive Warhead Torpedoes, before reaching the point of saturation.

Battleship Ise has one Mental Model. She appears as a girl of about 18 years old. She has rather long greyish-white hair arranged into two tails on the sides of her head; her eyes are blue in color. Ise wears an blue hoodie and what seems to be a combination of shoes and black tights. Additionally, she seems to have lost the use of her left eye due to the damage she sustained years earlier. However, this appears to be a deception, as she seems to retain the use of her 'blinded' eye. She appears to be somewhat childish and seems to be someone who doesn't enjoy being forced into something and will whine about the things she doesn't like.

* * *

Name: Ionia (I-401) (Female)

Position: Flagship of the Blue Steel Fleet; Flagship of Blue Steel Armada

Class: Sen-toku Class Surveillance Submarine

Displacement: 6575 tons

Crew:

Captain: Chihaya Gunzo

First Mate: So Oribe

Weapons Officer: Kyohei Kashihara

Engineer: lorie Watanuki

Sonar Operator: Shizuka Hazumi

Armaments: 8 Torpedo tubes; 11 Photon cannons; 18 Missile tubes; Super-Gravitation cannon; 2 Mines (small)

Top Speed: 80 knots

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Light Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (Strength Unknown)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: NA

Description:

Iona is the Mental Model of the I-401 submarine, currently stationed with the Chikara Fleet. She's one of the oldest Mental Models in existence and, having spent around two years with humans, she is one of the most versed in the Human way of life. Unless she reveals her abilities, it is practically impossible to distinguish her from a normal Human. Iona appears as a girl in her late pre-teens with long white with blue tint hair, pale skin and green eyes. It is for this reason that she is usually assigned to infiltrate human society in her Mental Model form.

Iona is usually calm and rather quiet; she's helpful towards her comrades and is an avid supporter of Haruna. She doesn't like taking big risks, but often agrees that Haruna's sometimes rather dangerous plans are the best ones. Iona appears to be undertaking various duties like sightseeing and helping the Repair Crew. It doesn't look like she has any definite hobbies, but she likes watching anime.

* * *

Name: Haruna (Female)

Class: Strength Class Battleship

Displacement: 32,236 tons

Armaments: 10 torpedo tubes; 100 Assorted small/medium caliber Photon Cannons; 8 Large caliber Photon Cannons; 27 Missile Tubes; High-Voltage Discharger/ Disruptor

Top Speed: 80 Knots

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Thick Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (Strength Unknown)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

special abilities: NA

Description:

Battleship Haruna used to be the lead of the Chikara Fleet, famed for its Attack Tactics and success in Battle. Haruna has one Mental Model that appears to be a girl in her mid teens. She has long blonde hair and black eyes. Her clothes consist of The Fog's Command Uniform with a black bow in her hair. Haruna appears to feel very vulnerable without her bow. Haruna first appears to be a bit arrogant (but less so than Kirishima), but she is much calmer and she finds time to analyse and categorize human speech patterns while she is in combat. Haruna appears to have interests in psychology of friendship and linguistics. Her hobby is collecting words. "Such a beautiful system" she comments about them.

* * *

Name: Kongou (Female)

Class: Leader-Class Battleship

Displacement: 31,780 Tons

Armaments: NA

Top Speed: Unknown - Never seen traveling above 30 knots

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): Unknown (Closely guarded secret to her)

Wave Armor: Yes (Strength Unknown)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: NA

Description: NA

* * *

Name: Kirishima (Female)

Class: Speed-Class Battleship

Displacement: NA (Hull was destroyed and has been content as a toy bear protecting Makie and Haruna)

Armaments: NA

Top Speed: 90 Knots

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): NA

Wave Armor: Yes (Strength Unknown)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: NA

Description:

Battleship Kirishima used to be the head of the Sokudo Fleet, famed for its Hit and Run tactics. She has one Mental Model. She appears as a girl in her mid teens with orange hair and blue eyes. While she was a part of the First Armada of Fog, Kirishima was seen wearing a school uniform similar to that of West European Schools, with a dark blue shirt, light blue skirt, black leggings, and black shoes. After her defeat during the First Fog War Decades ago, she gained an increased fashion sense and is seen in a variety of clothes. She is also the only Mental Model that significantly alters her hairstyle by herself.

Kirishima first appears to be arrogant and impatient; she gets annoyed when Haruna keeps collecting and categorizing humans' words instead of concentrating on the mission. She also doesn't hold back and attacks with the maximal amount of firepower she is allowed to use.

Currently, when she's seen, she is calmer and harbors a not-so-secret crush on Iona. Because of this, even other Fog ships often call her 'Tsundere Battleship". This new Kirishima appears to be interested in human culture and way of life in general and in the relationships between captains and their ships in particular.

* * *

Name: Hyuga (Female)

Class: Leader-Class Battleship

Displacement: NA (Hull was destroyed and has been content without it as I-401 (Ionia) subserver/ Fog Med unit)

Armaments: NA

Top Speed: NA

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): NA

Wave Armor: Yes (Very strong to upfront Attacks)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: NA

Description:

A Former Fog battleship and flagship of the Second Oriental Fleet who was defeated by Iona and her crew. Gunzō and the others salvaged her Super Gravitational Cannon and installed it on I-401. Hyuga has since become the port operator for the Blue Steel. She has been obsessed with Iona since their battle and views Iona's closeness to Gunzō as a hindrance to her affections.

* * *

Name: Akashi (Female)

Class: Repair and Supply Vessel

Displacement: 9,144 Tons

Armaments: Unknown (Commonly is carrying supplies and can even turn into a floating drydock that can service almost any ship as long as it is same size, or smaller, than a Leader-Class Battleship)

Top Speed: 35 knots (40 knots possible with the wind at her back and flat seas)

Engine(s): Thainium reactor

Armor (Plating): ¼th of an inch (Common joke is used: "What's armor? I just use paper.")

Wave Armor: Exceedingly strong (it's her only defence)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

Special Abilities: Able to produce nanoparticles; Able to turn into a floating drydock; Able to carry a vast store of nanoparticles

Description:

The Akashi Class Repair and Supply Vessel is the only (Currently known) one of its function in The Armada of Fog. The First one, the eponymous Akashi, is Kongou's personal Repair Supply ship, never leaving her side. Not much is known about the Akashi Class, as they are usually never in combat and devote much of their supplies to repair work.

Akashi has a single Mental Model, who has an appearance of a early teenage girl with mud-brown hair made into small spikes framing her head. Her clothes are those of a typical Mental Model, but she also uses a Welder's Mask which - when not covering her face - is hidden somewhere in the ship.

* * *

Name: Enterprise (Female)

Class: Assault Class Carrier

Displacement: 25,035 tons

Armaments: 1 Super-Gravity Cannon; 2 Large caliber Photon Cannons; 40 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-aircraft only); 40 Assorted Aircraft; 20 missile tubes;

Top Speed: 50 knots

Engine(s): Thainium Reactor

Armor (Plating): ½ inch thick

Wave Armor: Exceedingly Strong

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

Special Abilities: Able to produce nanoparticles; Able to launch an aerial assault

Description:

She is heavily armored from her powerful Wave force armor to protect her from enemy fire. Her reasons for defecting from the fog starts after the Great Battle where the US, still having very much of its navy, were trying to evacuate the people of Hawaii to the mainland. It was in this battle that two Ohio class submarines in the middle of the battle were able to catch her in surprise and launch 2 nuclear missiles at her causing her to go in deep lockdown due to her kelvin field being heavily damaged from the fire.

After the battle she drifted for awhile and discontented from the American fog fleet and was presumed to be sunk in the fog fleet. She then was spotted and towed into San Diego port to be study and try to unlock her secrets. But in the end they were able to get nothing so they put her away in dry dock hangar, until grandchildren from USS Enterprise veterans came to see the ship. Deep within the subconscious of the ship, Enterprise watch as for the first time civilians enter the hangar, it's at this point that she started to change within herself as she saw the emotions from the people ranging from sadness to shock and even happiness. One civilian put his hand on the railing saying "even though she's on the wrong side, grandpa would still would have like to see the grey ghost once more." Thousands of thought were flooding her core due to that her enemy the humans were treating her as if she was an idol. Causing her to rethink the Admiralty Code and do what in the fog minds was unthinkable, forgetting it. With the processing power she had she was able to break all ties with it except the quantum link with the fleet to keep her databases updated with the known vessels in the entire the fog fleet. With that done she then activated, revealing herself to the humans and telling them of her intentions. That she wanted to help the US in order so that humans and the Fog could in the future live in peace with one another. In the end they agreed and the first fog ship in the northern hemisphere was helping them to build a better future. (Please see Index 2, Section 2, for more detail)

* * *

Name: Missouri (F-1) (Male)

A.K.A.: Mo

Class: Fast Battleship

Displacement: 35,000 tons

Crew:

Captain: Jacob

First mate: Pat

Sonar/radar operator: Marlin

Engine operator 1: Jan

Engine operator 2: Kim

Armaments: 9 Large caliber Photon Cannons; 40 Assorted small/medium caliber Photon Cannons; 8 Torpedo tubes; Depth Charges; Mines (varying sizes); 1 EMP shockwave cannon; 1 Super-Gravity Cannon; 35 Missile tubes

Top Speed: 60 knots

Engine(s): Water cooled Thainium Reactor with a set of steam engines and turbines

Armor (Plating): Thick Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (Strong)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Fully

Special Abilities: able to use new rounds of ammunition with the old, standard rounds.

Description:

Created as a last ditch effort, Missouri F-1 is the first highly advanced free will AI created by humans as a way to fight the Fog. He was created with the help of the Fog aircraft carrier Enterprise, who defected from the fleet and faked her own death to help the humans in the US. With her information the humans were able to reverse engineer many aspects of her, the main being weapons, engines and long range scanners. Eventually by studying the way mental models work they were even able to make something similar to there cores. After several tries F-1 was made, but for some reason it didn't want to activate. It wasn't until the young son (Jacob Merlin, ) of the creator of F-1 ( Hector Merlin) said that the AI was to "boring", giving Hector the hint that the only way for it work at full power was to give it a will. Praying that it would work they gave it a free will, knowing what it was and who it was created. F-1 finally activated, ready to fight for the humans, not only because of its programming, but because it felt their pain and wanted it to end.

F-1's hull is made from the hull of a human made ship, and is not a true fog ship, using only nanoparticles to control and maintain the hull. However, he is painted with the swept-back pattern of the fog with luminous paint to be able to hide as a fog ship.

(Please see Index 2 Section 3 and Subsection 1 for more information)

* * *

Name: Fletch (P-1) (Male)

Position: Leader of the Black Spots faction (later renamed to Pirates of the Fleet of Exiles; A.K.A the Last Pirates)

Class: Fletcher Class destroyer

Displacement: 2,500 tons

Armaments: 5 Photon Cannons; 8 depth charge throwers; Depth charges; 10 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-Aircraft only); 10 torpedo tubes; 13 missile tubes;

Top Speed: 70 knots

Engine(s): Thainium Reactor

Armor (Plating): Light Armor Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (very weak)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can dock with his other brothers

Description:

In the beginning this Fletcher class destroyer was like any other destroyer in the Fog fleet, having small processing power, and unable to create a mental model, but still having some sort of conscious in order to obey orders.

It then agreed to join alongside Freedom fleet with that it created a mental model. What surprise them was that instead of a female mental model it made a male one of which closely look like a young US Captain with blue hair and eyes. It was then asked what it would like for a name. In response the destroyer ask to be named Fletch, he then ask to turn on the other two destroyers and that he would explain to them what has happened. Soon the other two destroyers joined up having also male mental models expect that they closely look like Young US Navy sailors and looked the same as Flech except that they have different hair and eye color.

What surprised everyone was that the other two destroyers considered themselves as brothers and made Flech (due to him being activated first) as there leader of there small platoon. After that Jacob being leader of Freedom Fleet then ask what they would like to be called they then responded that they would like to be called "The Black Spot's" and that due to there name being pirate related they ask permission to fly the jolly roger, they got the permission to do so.

(Please see Index 2 Section 4)

* * *

Name: Kidd (P-2) (Male)

Class: Fletcher Class destroyer

Displacement: 2,000 tons

Armaments:5 Photon Cannons; 8 depth charge throwers; 10 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-Aircraft only); 10 torpedo tubes; Depth charges; 13 missile tubes

Top Speed: 80 knots

Engine(s): Thainium Reactor

Armor (Plating): Light Armor Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (very weak)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can dock with his other brothers

Description:

Second destroyer of the Black Spots faction, has green eyes and light green hair, but is practically identical to Edward and Fletch's mental models. (Please see Index 2 Section 4)

* * *

Name: Edward Teach (P-3) (Male)

A.K.A.: Blackbeard

Class: Fletcher Class destroyer

Displacement: 2,300 tons

Armaments: 5 Photon Cannons; 8 active depth charge throwers; Depth charges; 10 Small caliber Photon Cannons (Anti-Aircraft only); 10 torpedo tubes; Depth charges; 13 missile tubes

Top Speed: 75 knots

Engine(s): Thainium Reactor

Armor (Plating): Light Armor Plating

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can dock with his other brothers

Description:

Third destroyer of the Black spots faction, has red eyes and dark red hair, but is practically identical to Kidd and Fletch's mental models. (Please see Index 2 Section 4)

* * *

Name: Natalia (Female)

A.K.A.: Kat

Class: Nagara-Class Torpedo Destroyer

Displacement: 6010 tons

Armaments: 6 Photon Cannons; 10 active depth charge throwers; Depth charges; 12 torpedo tubes; 20 missile tubes; Close-combat second battery Photon cannons; Assorted small caliber Photon cannons (Anti-Aircraft only)

Top Speed: 65 knots

Engine(s): Thainium Reactor

Armor (Plating): Light Armor Plating

Wave Armor: Yes (weak)

Ability to Dock with Shadow Runner: Partially

Special Abilities: Can Dock with Fletch, Kidd, and Edward at the same time;

Description: NA


	11. Index 2

**Index 2**

Extra information for Index 1

* * *

**Section 1:**

The ability to dock with other ships is used only as a last ditch effort in battle. When it is used, if they can only dock partially then the hulls of the ship's lock together and allow both ships to share core capacity, effectively doubling their previous abilities. However, if the two ships are able to fully dock, then their hulls merge together and their mental models also merge as well. This does not only double their cores capacity but it also combines their weapons, upgrading their firepower and, sometimes, producing new abilities and weapons. The downside is that if they are partially docked then the systems of the ships are split between cores, sometimes sharing analog controls if one of their systems are old. If they are fully docked then the two models must both act together in the same mental model to control their combined hull.

It has also been observed that destroyers are the only ones that can dock with multiple ships at once as long as those other ships are also destroyers.

**Section 2:**

The year was 2039 most of landmass that were once home to thousands and even millions of people now rest either on the bottom of the ocean or covered in sea water. Rising sea levels where the cause for this to happened, but no one was prepared for what came after that. It was that year in which the infamous Fleet of Fog appeared and started to spread their power across the sea's, Russia was the first to respond but in the end where sent with their tails in between their legs. As there fleet's of ship's where completely destroyed soon the Fog began to attack all countries with naval forces forcing them to fall back ever so slowly, in a final act the UN gave everything they got in what history knows "The Final Battle" both forces meant. Even with their superior firepower the fog ships were at times caught of guard by the tactics that the humans used against them but in the end the humans were forced to retreat. Soon the Fog cut all forms of communications and forming a blockade around every known landmass that was livable making sure no one sailed the seas. But as fate would have it this wouldn't last long the humans would one day find a way to regroup, rearm, and defeat the Fleet of Fog.

That would start with the US evacuating the islands of Hawaii, in the midst of evacuating the civilians from the islands the American Fog Fleet attacked forcing the American naval forces to pull back in order to keep the civilians at bay but were losing ships at an alarming rate. It was here that two Ohio class submarines moved in and saw an opening that could buy them time in order for the ships to escape. Seeing as the Fog Ships where diverting most of their power to the retreating forces it left open to an attack on the side, with that both captains agreed on their plan a plan that was crazy that in the end if they lived it could cost them their carriers using nuclear warheads. With the pieces lade they each fired one warhead both were sent to the center of the fog fleet it was here that the fog assault ship USS Enterprise was at the wrong place at the wrong time the warhead's hit the ship dead on. The explosions rocked the fleet ships, the ones that where close to the center of the explosions had there shields drop down and blinded by the bright light that followed the two nukes going off, the Enterprise wasn't so lucky. The force of the explosions caused her to be critically damaged causing her to go in deep lock down in order to repair, she then slip beneath the waves.

Once the dust cleared the US fleet escape to the safety of land but not without cost, in the wake of joining up with the rest of the fleet both Ohio class submarines where're caught by a fog submarine and were sunk. The Fog after recovering soon discover that the Enterprise was missing not wanting to waste time they decided that Enterprise was sunk and moved to commence operations on forming the blockade around the US. Fast forward to a couple months later the Enterprise resurfaced just a couple miles off San Diego but still in deep lock-down unable to move she drifted until long range scanners pick her up. Ships were dispatched to intercept her once in range they discovered that she was in some sort of lock-down they towed her into port and began the process of trying discover the secrets that she contain. After several years of trying everything they could think of they gave up and lock her up in a dry dock hanger deep within the base.

Soon word got out throughout the country that they captured a Fog ship and one that looks like the famous USS Enterprise (CV6) the news soon reached to the grandchildren of sailors who served on the original Enterprise in WW2. For some bizarre reason they were drawn to it as if it was calling them, they soon ask permission if they could visit it. They were at first confronted with a big "No" but in time they were able to change there the minds due to that some just simply wanted closure. Soon all were loaded on a plane heading for San Diego airport from there they were transported to the naval base not knowing that they would be the key feature for humanity future.

…...

THUMP

"Drat another miss"

A dart was thrown at the dartboard missing the bullseye on the other side of the bar, the bar was nice style having wood panel floors, and brown color walls that covered the bar. The counter was made of black granite covering it from end to end the stools had chrome over them there was a couple of ceiling fans spinning at slow speeds. In the comer was a black colored jukebox having checkered patterns on both sides of the bottom part of it, it was covered in blue neon color nights. But if one were to look at the middle of the bar they would see the occupant that was trying to hit the bullseye on the board, she was a teen girl having brown hair that was done up in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and was a wearing a pair of blue work pants and a light blue colored work shirt and was wearing black shoes and to top it all off she was wearing red and polka dotted bandana wrapped around here hair giving the impression that she just got off work from a factories in the 1940s.

She sighed "even if I am powerful fog ship that could destroy ships with ease and accuracy" she glared at the dart board "the board will not get the best of me"

She then lined up and through the dart through the air before landing inches off the center her eye twitched "ARGH!" she then released energy that hit the board destroying it completely. She then turned and sat down on one of the stools putting a hand under her chin and letting out a huff.

Suddenly a message pop in front of her "hmm looks like some humans are coming in to check on me" she then reach over past the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer she then grabbed a bottle opener and pop the cap "don't see what good it would do they tried everything on me but got nothing" she then drank some of the bottle "it's going to take a lot more than what they did to get information from Enterprise" she smiled.

She then made several screens pop up to show what was happening on the outside near her body. The cameras showed the large door that lead to the ramp way that connected to her body. Slowly it opened revealing dozens of navy and marines flooding in taking their defenses positions around her, she raised a brow after drinking "odd they usually have less troops when they come to see me" She continued to watch until the visitors revealed themselves, the group was normal consisting around 15 people most were elderly, a couple were accompanied with younger humans, what caught her attention was not there age but there clothes "civilians? What in the world are they doing here?" she then zoomed in with her cameras and listed into their conversations.

Daniels watch as he and other people started to enter the large bulkheads doors that opened in front of them revealing the reason for all of them being here, there in the center was a ship a ship in which marked a resemblance to one that his great grandfather served on years ago the same can be said for the other people around him. "It really does look like her" he thought as he stared at the fog ship, he soon felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see his daughter.

"Daddy, is that the ship great grandpa was on?" she asked.

He smiled and lifted her onto his shoulders "not exactly sweetheart, this ship may look like the one your great granddad was on but it's not" the girl tilted her head.

"why is that daddy?"

He sighed, "it's complicated dear"

She stared at the ship taking everything with her small eyes "is it because she working for the bad guys?"

"Something like that yes" he then looked around and saw a mix of emotions throughout the rest of the group fear, happiness, anger, sadness, and even hope. He soon got a tug from his daughter.

"daddy I want down please" he obliged and put her down as he did his attention was drawn elsewhere "Sir" he turned to see a man in a suit "if you would could you please sign the rest of the papers you were unable to finish them in the plane ride here"

"oh of course" he then handed Daniel the clipboard as he began to sign.

Unknown to anyone his daughter got up right next to the hull and slowly touch her hand on Enterprise "so you're the ship that great grandpa was on" she let her hand feel the cold metal steel "I know you're not the bad guy your just lost, we all get lost sometimes but in the end we do find the path we were on" she then smiled "but I know you will help those who need help the most just like you did when great grandpa was on board you when you were needed" she pulled back her hand and began to walk away to her father she then stop and spoke once more "I mean you brought smiles and hope to all these peoples this means you're not evil" she then skipped to her father.

The sound of a glass bottle could be heard crashing through out the bar Enterprise was glued to the screen as she saw the events happened in front of her, thousands of thoughts were flooding through as if a new door was opened. Her logical side tried to come up with millions of reasons to understand what was causing her this much pain but in the end came up with nothing. She grabbed her head "What is this?! What is this I'm feeling?! Did that human infect me with something?" her eyes widen "is this what guilt feels like?" Her time being here had given her time to understand the emotional subroutine that was within herself ranging from anger when she was first brought here, to sympathy when she heard the struggle some were going through "But I shouldn't care they are the enemy why should I care!" Where they? Were the human's truly her enemies? Her thoughts go back to the very first order given to all fog ships "blockade all livable land masses and keep humans out from the seas."

But it didn't state that they were her enemies they only became enemies when the fought back "so in terms we are the attackers since we attack them for no reason other than we were following orders, orders that still have holes within itself" She shocked herself, for the first time she spoke against the Admiralty Code the very foundation in which the Fleet of Fog was built on. "Why did I speak such things?" Were they true? The orders only stated blockaded and keep humans out from the seas, yet it didn't say anything about the flag ship giving the fleet mental models, or having humans onboard themselves for either their own needs unless they were the needs of the fog. So the question remained why was it there in the first place? Could be there as some sort of test? One used to see if maybe the Fleet of Fog could evolve enough where they can see the faults in the code and grow past it?

She then began to recall her time when she research human history as sort of her pastime, she remember one occasion in human history that was very close to her problem right now: human segregation. In the past humans had laws set between white and black people where they couldn't eat in the same area or ride in the same part of the bus heck they couldn't even drink from the same water fountain the list goes on. When she first discovered it, it was something she just brushed off saying that humans were making a big fuss over something that was meaningless judging people by their skin color. But looking back at it now she could see the same things now, even the laws were set long ways back in time people began to see that they were flawed and no longer needed them and soon started to go against them it took time but in the end they won and the laws of old were goon. She slow retreated her hands and look at them

"Everything we stood for, everything we done in the end was flawed even from the beginning we were given the order!"

She slammed her hands on the countertop causing to crack a little under the force of the blow "The order never told us that we could have mental models, having humans onboard us heck it never told us that we could use them for our own goods!" "In the end it is flawed but…" she looked up at the screen "what can we do if all we ever know was a lie in the beginning, maybe" she went into deep thought 'could we just forget the code in general?' solutions began running through her mind all coming to the same point: she could it was not stated in the code that they could. 'So the main question now is what do I do with this freedom?' Her attention turns to the words of the little human girl "I know you're not the bad guy your just lost, we all get lost sometimes but in the end we do find the path we were on"

Path, what path could she take? Again her thoughts go back to the girl words "but I know you will help those who need help the most just like you did when great grandpa was on board you when you were needed" "Help those that are needing my aid" she stood up her pride building up once more "I know what must be done, in order for us to grow past the code that was given to us we must be willing to do things that would be deem impossible for us, one of those being the code itself" a screen pop up showing the original core of her program that contained the famous order. She knew what she was about to do was not only unheard of in the Fleet of Fog but also would cause her to be a number 1 target with the ever find her. "Activate termination sequence" with that the code disappear from her very core. A new feeling was soon being swept throughout herself the feeling of being free, free to choose what she wanted to do. She then produced with the rest of her plan "time to make things right"

Outside scanners started to go off before the alarms followed "What's going?!" announced one of the scientist "sir we are getting gravitation readings Enterprise is coming back online!" His eyes widened "there's civilians in there tell them to get them out of there!"

Back with the group all turned their heads to have their worst fears realized as they watch the famous hum of the kelvin flied come to life once more "EVERYONE MOVE BACK NOW!" yelled a marine soon all of them ran for the exit before they could enter the doors slammed shut "statis report now!" "Sir we been locked out from the controls!" "Well try to over-"he was cut off as the sound of the field died down. Then before them a flash could be seen on the flight deck of the ship as Enterprise mental model showed itself for the first time. All eyes were on here "is that-"the marine nodded "a fog mental model", he then turned to his fellow troops giving them hand signals to point there weapons at her. Soon all eyes and weapons were at her, she looked at the troops before leaping from the flight deck to the ramps below causing them to point there weapons even more toward her. Enterprise scanned the group before staring at the marine captain "I presume you're the captain correct?" he slowly lowered his weapon "yes ma'am that would be me" Enterprise nodded "well I, fog assault ship Enterprise, would like to speak to your leader the president as you call him" the captain raised a brow "for what reason?" "To discusses negotiations so that I may join your fight against my kind"

**Section 3**

Created as a last ditch effort, Missouri F-1 is the first highly advanced free will AI created by humans as a way to fight the Fog. He was created with the help of the Fog aircraft carrier Enterprise, who defected from the fleet and faked her own death to help the humans in the US. With her information the humans were able to reverse engineer many aspects of her, the main being weapons, engines and long range scanners. Eventually by studying the way mental models work they were even able to make something similar to there cores. After several tries F-1 was made, but for some reason it didn't want to activate. It wasn't until the young son (Jacob Merlin, ) of the creator of F-1 ( Hector Merlin) said that the AI was to "boring", giving Hector the hint that the only way for it work at full power was to give it a will. Praying that it would work they gave it a free will, knowing what it was and who it was created. F-1 finally activated, ready to fight for the humans, not only because of its programming, but because it felt their pain and wanted it to end.

Fast forward to a couple of years later things aren't going good the US Fog fleet have found out that the Americans have created something and so attack the base where F-1 was hoping to destroy it. The Alaskan naval base was soon fired on, at the time Jacob was training in the navy and was at the base talking with F-1. The two had grown on one another, when the base was attacked and everyone was evacuated, in an act of friendship, Jacob grabbed F-1 core and took it with him. Once the attack was over, all the information containing the Freedom project was destroyed along with the vessel F-1 was going to use. But thanks to heroics of Jacob, F-1's core was saved. They were then moved to the San Diego naval base where the Enterprise helped F-1 master making a human body.

But now there was a new problem, they had no ship in which to give to F-1, but he already had one in mind. Leading them to the innermost parts of the base, he lead them to the dock of the original USS Missouri which helped and defend the evacuation of the small Hawaiian islands. He said this would be his body and told them, "this ship has been the symbol for these people, if they saw that an American legend was out there fighting the Fog it will boost moral". He then integrated with the ship using nanoparticles to change the ship. When he was completed they were shocked by the way he had changed it. His explanation was, "I believe the phrase goes: by looking like your enemy you become the enemy" Soon after he was given the name Missouri F-1 when Jacob became his captain.

**Subsection 1:**

"FIRE!"

The shockwave of 9, 16 inch guns, firing could be heard as the lethal weapons fired their deadly payload to their target, a Atlanta light cruiser. The 2,700 lb. rounds screech in as they hit the cruisers' klein field but unlike other rounds these were not normal AP rounds that the fog ships would come against when fighting against humans. Instead these were a new type of rounds ones that the fog never knew the humans could make, armor piercing photon rounds, the cruiser's field was rocked by the force of the hit it had taken. Then, throughout the ship like if glass had broken, it failed, soon the kelvin field of the cruiser saturated completely, deep inside the core of the ship was trying desperately to counter the fall of its shields and wondering how a human ship was able to bring it down! Warning messages pop showing incoming torpedoes showing thainium readings, but most of its CPU power was at work trying to get the klein field back up it didn't have enough power or time to counter the torpedoes in the split second before they hit it looked off in the distant to see a large ship loaming over the horizon. Its dark steel grey color contrasting the blue swept markings that cover it giving the illusion of it being the Fleet of Fog "a wolf in sheep's clothing" it thought before the torpedoes hit ending the cruiser in large explosion.

"Fog Atlanta class ship sunk" announced Marlin the sonar operator he smiled

"Understood, excellent work everyone" announced Jacob

"Marlin send a transmission to the admiral that if they're going to launch the RSD that now would be the time"

"Got it" the dark skinned blue eyed operator began sending there report to command

"Kin, Jan how's the engines and shields holding up" announced Jacob

A beep was heard before the main screen and a small window screen pop up showing a blonde girl with brown eyes, in the background a boy with black hair with blue eyes.

"Engines running smoothly cap no problems with the energy output" Jan then turned to Kin "hey Kin how are the shields doing?" The boy gave a thumbs up before getting back to work on the console

"Understood give me a heads up if anything happens"

Jan smiled "roger that cap" with that the small window disappear returning the screen to normal. Jacob led back in the chair recollecting his thoughts of the actions that just happened

"Trying to forget that they're living beings Jacob?"

He turned to his left to see his first mate and childhood friend Pat, a light tan boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes

"Yea even though there just machines in most people's eyes" he sighed "but with the introduction of their mental models they seem more human than every"

"It makes since, but for now we will deal with it later right now let's just head back"

Jacob nodded, he then turned to the person in front of them he had silver hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a blue button up navy style coat with a white t-shirt underneath he also was wearing dark jeans and black shoes.

"Missouri sent a course for San Diego naval port, I'll leave the seed up to you"

He nodded "setting course for San Diego naval port" the screens around him disappear and where replace with holographic lines that rotated around him

With that Jacob got up and headed out of the bridge and venture outside leaning against the railing. He looked out to the open sea hearing the gulls flying around the ship and the water smacking against the hull.

"Jacob are you fine?"

He turned to see Missouri had come out as well

"Yea just clearing my head and getting some fresh air" his eyes soon caught the smoke and wreckage of the fog ship sinking off in the distance, he caught some emotion on Missouri face as if he was trying to understand what were these feelings he was having.

"You feel them don't you"

He looked down into the water with a straight face "at times I can catch small transmission's from them due to the components that make up my core" he lifted his hand to his face "it's as if them and me are what humans call 'long distant relatives' he looked up to see the ship sink into the sea

"But unlike them I know what I am, where I came from, and what my purpose in this world is"

Jacob turned to face him "which is?"

Missouri faced him and gave him the strictest face he can make "to help the humans and the fog to coexist with one another in the near future"

Jacob smiled with his response "indeed Missouri, indeed"

**Section 4**

In the beginning this Fletcher class destroyer was like any other destroyer in the Fog fleet, having small processing power, and unable to create a mental model, but still having some sort of conscious in order to obey orders. This particular destroyer however, was in battle with three other of his brothers, against Missouri and near the end of the battle he fired his EMP shockwave cannon at all three of them. However, instead of frying their basic CPU's something strange happen. It wiped all three ships core's memories clean, causing them to go into lock-down.

Missouri then towed all three into San Diego bay, where he was confronted for bring them back and explained a plan that they would use theses ships against the fog fleet. At first they were hesitant, but after finding out that all three of the ship's memories were clean slates they decided to go ahead with the plan. With the combined help of Enterprise, humans, and Missouri and his crew. They were able to repair the three destroyers and upgraded them to have enough power to have their own mental models. With that, they activated the first destroyer, soon Enterprise and Missouri spoke to it through their link explaining that all three of them were not slaves and had the choice of going back to the Fleet of Fog. The destroyer then asked Enterprise why it left the Fleet of Fog and everything they stood for. In response Enterprise explained that both the Fleet of Fog and humans can both live together in peace and with that peace they could even help them with the ultimate goal finding out who is the creator of the Admiralty Code, where did they come from, and why are they here.

The destroyer then felt something stirred with itself, something that Enterprise knew all too well. It then agreed to join alongside Freedom fleet with that it created a mental model. What surprise them was that instead of a female mental model it made a male one of which closely look like a young US Captain with blue hair and eyes, it was then that Missouri ask what it would like for a name. In response the destroyer ask to be named Fletch, he then ask to turn on the other two destroyers and that he would explain to them what has happened. Soon the other two destroyers joined up having also male mental models expect that they closely look like Young CO US Navy sailors and looked the same as Flech except that they have different hair and eye color.

What surprised everyone was that the other two destroyers considered themselves as brothers and made Flech (due to him being activated first) as there leader of there small platoon. After that Jacob being leader of Freedom Fleet then ask what they would like to be called they then responded that they would like to be called "The Black Spot's" and that due to there name being pirate related they ask permission to fly the jolly roger, they got the permission to do so.


	12. Index 3

**Index 3**

Miscellaneous People

* * *

Name: Dimaraki (TrC-1) (Male / Adult)

Name Translation: Shadow Dragon, or, Dragon of the Shadow

A.K.A.: Q / Nomad / Dragon

Class: Nomadic City

Description (Hull): 4 tier Traction / Semi-Amphibious City

Top speed: NA

Engine(s): (Last known) 2 large 8 story Exile steam engines; 12 Cylinder Brags &amp; Stratton (2 stories tall);

Mobility/Propulsion: Ice runners; Tracks; Raisable Propellers

Armament(s): NA

Description (Structure): Has a large bow / Jaws on the front; Below the lowest level are: 4, 10 to 20 story tracks that can be raised and replaced with iron ice runners with 2 spiked wheels (Like ice skates) or 8 propellers; Lowest level includes: Waste management (Below/Belly Decks), Engines (The Heart), and dismantling yards (Gut); Second level is factories and industries; Third level is residential and parks; Fourth level is steering and management (navigation, engine control, etc.); Has 10 structural pilings holding up the second level with 2 less structural pilings with each level; Structural pilings also double as elevators and stairwells

Armor (Plating): NA

Wave Armor: NA

Special Abilities: NA

Description (History):

Military Report:

Part of a last ditch effort by residents of the southern US to escape the natural disasters in their arias before the fog came, Dimaraki started as a large caravan of refugees traveling the countryside looking for work. However, they eventually started gathering vehicles that the residents welded together to provide storage and repair shops. Eventually, as the caravan traveled south and the mess of vehicles grew and buildings were built on top of them, it grew into a nomadic city and was powered by the (at the time) experimental Exile engines, or Great Engines with a massive Brags &amp; Stratton for emergency power. As supplies moved, the city moved with it and eventually turned into a three tier traction city, with smelteries, farms, and other industries.

Skip a few years and the city had traveled far south, it was during this time that the US sent a General to the city to produce an ultimatum: return or else. However, when he arrived at the city it was attacked near the shore of Chili by a group of fog destroyers, during the battle a fog's core was hit, effectively wiping the memory and programming of it. Seeking to restore its programing, the core absorbed into the things closest to it, being the General and the city which was abandoned when the battle first began in order to protect it from the fog's fire. During this time parts of the General's memory were erased as the core attached his mind and body to the city.

To this effect the US General survived, and was turned into a living human mental model of the city, but he lost the majority of his memory of himself, his citizenship to the countries, and his personal background, except his nickname; Q. He does however, remember his only living family, his son, and most of his memories involving his family.

Since the transformation he has traveled to the Antarctic and currently, roames there, and has adopted the nicknames of, Dragon, Q, and Nomad. He's been picking up refugees, other people, and odd things along with watching over his son as best as he can. How, or what he uses for fuel to keep moving is unknown at this time (not much is known about him currently), only that satellite images of him suggests that he has added an airstrip, a (large) naval ship holding bay, a (large) airship port, and many houses as his population has grown, and continues to grow.

Also, it has been reported he rarely stops, as if he is running to (or from?) something. Something that military and scientific personnel have heard a few days before and after he passes but have never clearly seen, and our satellites have yet to see at all...


End file.
